


Slime Marine

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Bondage, M/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy doesn’t meet Shanks and ends up becoming a marine. Luffy eats a monster fruit, becoming a Slime Slime human. Monster fruits have traits of both zoans and paramecia except only have 2 forms the human form and monster form. Luffy does make a crew for himself, hunting down pirates and working for his own unique sense of justice. Tier 1 Special





	1. Slime Marine

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Slime Marine

Luffy doesn’t meet Shanks and ends up becoming a marine. Luffy eats a monster fruit, becoming a Slime Slime human. Monster fruits have traits of both zoans and paramecia except only have 2 forms the human form and monster form. Luffy does make a crew for himself, hunting down pirates and working for his own unique sense of justice. Tier 1 Special

Chapter 1 Slime Luffy

Devil Fruits were considered to be myth, passed down as mere legends. Logia, Paramecia, and Zoan; but there was a 4th kind of fruit the Mon Class. Mon Fruits were said to be the rarest of the rare, even those in the Grand Line didn’t believe they existed. Said to have the traits of two fruits, the transformation power of zoans, and the random abilities of paramecia, some have said they even have powers similar to logias.

-x-

In the East Blue, known as the weakest of the 4 seas. A small boy grew up in a small village. The village dealt with mountain bandits but otherwise no major troubles. This boy with raven hair and eyes of wonder. He wanted adventure, and the sea called to him. This boy is Monkey D. Luffy!

His grandfather was Monkey D. Garp. A hero, the marine’s hero, supposedly he caught the former pirate king. Garp didn’t talk about that much, but he did tell Luffy other stories of his adventures as a Marine.

He trained Luffy hard, almost putting him in near death situations. It was for the best to build him into a strong marine. “If I get strong I can protect people like you Grandpa?” Garp smiled. “Yes Luffy, you can.” he ruffled his hair and Luffy pushed himself harder and harder.

Luffy actually liked heroes, he liked the idea of beating up the bad guys and protecting the little guy. However he wasn’t stupid, he learned at a young age, not all pirates were bad, and not all marines were good.

“People are nothing without their beliefs, sometimes people’s beliefs clash. No matter what you have to follow your own sense of justice, because it is you who has to bear the weight of your own actions.” Garp explained. “People can be corrupted, you’ll have to strengthen yourself Luffy.”

“Yes!” Garp passed on his knowledge from his years of travel. He told Luffy about the devil fruits, and how they worked. Eventually he reached the limits of the basic training. He learned survival skills, and gained some toughness, and deep seeded need to survive.

He eventually was brought to his brother Ace, for the next phase of his training. Luffy didn’t know it, but Ace was the son of the former King of the Pirates, Gol D. Roger. All his life he was told a child of such a man shouldn’t exist and that he should just die.

He had teamed up with another boy named Sabo. They fought pirates and confiscated their treasure. Ace didn’t want to be a pirate but he wasn’t fully wanting to become a marine either. Really both he and Sabo just wanted to get off the island. They’d buy a ship and sail somewhere, maybe travel around the world.

Sabo thought if they got stronger they could become bounty hunters or something.

Needless to say Ace had his own issues he was going through. So when Garp brought Luffy to the island things hit a rough patch. Ace almost bullied Luffy, or just plain avoided him. He tried to ditch him at every turn but Luffy kept following him.

Ace thought he ditched the kid, and went to go after some pirates. Rumors around the island they had gotten their hands on something that would make them rich. Ace managed to get his hands on it, a huge stash of treasure to be sure, but something else. “Oh no way!” he gasped.

He brought the spoils of his adventure back to Sabo. The boy had his own score, a hefty bag of treasure. “Looks like I win again!” Ace kicked the treasure chest over to show of the haul.

“Oh man no way!” he face palmed. “You beat me again.”

“This is one for the record books.” he revealed a bag inside the chest. “No way…is that…” Ace had a devil fruit in his hand. “A devil fruit!”

“We could sell this thing and be millionaires.”

“Or one of us could eat it, we’d lose the ability to swim but we’d gain the power of a devil!” Ace had learned about devil fruits from Garp.

“Well losing the ability to swim sucks, but what if you get stuck with a lame power for the rest of your life.”

“Hey guys!” Ace jumps losing the fruit. The two whip their heads and see Luffy.

“You!” Ace snapped. He’d told Sabo about his new “brother”. “I thought you ditched him.”

“So did I!” the two were about to tie Luffy up when the Bluejam pirates found them. Ace was tough, but he handled adult enemies with surprise attacks. Porchemy was huge and intimidating.

Sabo and Ace were grabbed, and while their treasure stash was well hidden Ace hadn’t added his current haul to it. “Look boss, we got the treasure back.”

“Good, wait where is the devil fruit!?” he glared at them. “Captain Blue Jam wanted that fruit, he’ll have our heads.”

Suddenly someone kicked him in the leg. “Hey!”

“Put them down!” Luffy snapped. He attacked again.

“Get lost kid!” he kicked Luffy and knocked him back. Ace couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. The boy got up and tried to help them, only to get kicked away. ‘What is he doing?’ he thought.

“Let’s take them back to the hideout.” Porchemy was giving the crazy eyes. “These little shits need to pay for what they did, and we’ll beat the answers to where the devil fruit is.” They took the two away with Luffy trying to rescue them, only to be knocked away. “Follow us and die!” he says.

Luffy found the devil fruit. If he was gonna save them he’d need the power. He ate the fruit, after the first bite the fruit tasted awful.

Once the fruit settled knowledge of the fruit filled the boy’s brain. ‘I’m coming Ace!’ he thought.

-x-

Ace and Sabo were smacked around. They had no idea where the devil fruit was, and they weren’t gonna talk. ‘These bastards are gonna kill us.’ he wasn’t gonna cry. A small part of him believed it was for the best, but Sabo didn’t deserve this fate.

No one was coming for them. ‘Luffy isn’t gonna come for me, not after all the crap I’ve put him through.’ the voices of his past taunted him, saying how the child of Roger deserved to die.

“Let my brother’s go!” the men turned and saw Luffy in the doorway.

“You little brat!” Porchemy took his big ass sword and planned to kill Luffy. “I warned you!”

“What are you doing here?! Get out of here!” Ace shouted.

Luffy braced himself, and whoosh with one swing the boy’s head went flying. Ace and Sabo stared in horror, as what seemed to be blood spilled everywhere.

“You see that brats, tell us where the fruit is, or you’ll end up just like your brother there.” Porchemy was the kind of man who had seen enough death, to the point even killing a kid didn’t phase him.

“You bastard!” Ace was pissed. He’s pushed the boy away, but the boy’s persistence did reach him. He didn’t want the boy dead…Ace began freaking out, and it made the perfect distraction.

None of the pirates checked Luffy’s body, or focused on it because come on, who could survive losing their head. Luffy’s head turned to slime, and began to slither about.

It wasn’t the only bits moving, his body turned to slime as well and began to move about readying to strike. The “blood” on Porchemy’s blade was also moving.

Just as he was about to kill Ace and Sabo, the slime acted. It latched onto his hand and managed to change the angle of the blade. The blade cut through the ropes holding them into the air.

The head slime got a knife and zipped towards Ace and Sabo. As he cut the ropes, the other slimes worked on dispatching the other males, tripping them up and spraying there weapons with slime.

It was so slick they couldn’t hold them. The slimes joined together and Luffy smiled. “You guys are okay!” he hugged them.

“What the hell?”

“Luffy how did you…”

“I ate the fruit, the funny looking one. It was a monster fruit I became a Slime Human!” his form was quite interesting, his hair was a darker shade of blue from the rest of him, his body was almost like blue jelly.

“YOU ATE IT!” Porchemy tried to attack, but Ace and Sabo got some weapons and hit him hard. They were able to take back the treasure and got the hell out of there.

Luffy cried and wailed, so happy they were okay. “You idiot, you would have been killed.”

“It didn’t matter, even if I got some other devil fruit power I still would have gone to try and save you.”

“Why?! After everything I did to you.”

“Because you are my brother, and I didn’t want to loose you.” Ace blushed. “You mean you are happy that I’m alive?” Luffy nodded. “Luffy!” he hugged the boy and the two smiled.

Sabo smiled at them. He knew the truth about Ace, and his past. He needed Luffy, as much as the other needed him.

Their training together began, Garp showed up and gave them strict schedules. He was shocked to find Luffy ate a devil fruit but it wasn’t a big deal.

He took their training to their next level. He began tackling their 6 powers training. They’d have a leg up against the others going through the basic training at headquarters. Ace agreed to become a marine, he wanted to keep an eye on Luffy. The boy could be rash and jump into danger without thinking. It wasn’t because he was developing a brother complex, nope totally not.

Ace just couldn’t stand seeing his precious little brother hurt. Physically it was near impossible to injure him, since his body turned to slime. He wasn’t invincible or anything, Slime’s had a core and should that be damaged or broken Luffy could die. “Nah don’t worry about it, I’m good.” He’d say.

Physical injuries wasn’t the only thing Ace was worried about. Luffy could also be rather playful. It could get him in a whole world of trouble. He’d lost count how many times Luffy had glomped him and well…it was too embarrassing to say.

Sabo left us…it was too painful to talk about.

Garp took Luffy and Ace to HQ from time to time, it was good for them to get away. Luffy loved watching others spar. Ace couldn’t help but feel nervous, so he tried to hold Luffy’s hand when there. It was comforting for him, even as the years passed.

As Ace grew up, his feelings for Luffy changed, more than a brother. He hoped that once Luffy joined the marine ranks they could be together.

Once Ace mastered the 6 Powers, and came of age he was sent to HQ for assessment. Garp had sparred with the boy, he had a feeling he would pass his assessments with flying colors with his skills with the 6 Powers he could become a Captain at least.

Luffy was just as skilled. Both males trained fiercely for years, and Garp never went easy on them. He even gave them a free shot, to measure their strength via te-awase.

Ace’s current level of strength without a devil fruit was amazing for his age, over 2000. Luffy followed close behind, though his doriki was hard to place as his 6 powers could be amplified through his devil fruit. If Luffy was one thing it was imaginative.

The day came and Garp was so pleased. Luffy was brought to HQ for assessment. At this point, Ace had obtained his devil fruit and was growing stronger and stronger.

Ace had been waiting for this day as well. As soon as Luffy joined the ranks, Ace planned to have Luffy transferred to his ship. “Monkey D. Luffy, you have performed well, your strength and skill with your devil fruit is admirable. You will be given the title of captain, and will command a ship of…”

“Nah, I’m good.” Garp’s jaw dropped.

“Uh what do you mean you are good.”

“I know how things work, If I gain a title, I’ll be given a ship and crew to command, but I want people I can trust on my ship.”

“You are aware if you do not accept this title, you’ll be placed as a Private Investigator in the East Blue.” No one liked being a private investigator. You were stuck on escort missions and had the grueling task of investigating marine bases and islands for pirates.

The rank was kinda up in the air, but people usually treated the investigators like a burden. “Please reconsider.”

“Nah, it’s perfect. I can look for good recruits while I work as an investigator.” Garp couldn’t help but laugh.

“Very well, but you will not be allowed entry into the grand without a proper ship and crew, you can hand pick 10 crew members but after that you will command a proper ship.”

“Yes sir!” he saluted.

Garp had to smirk. Not many would turn down such a high rank. Luffy wanted to follow his path of justice. ‘Well Luffy, I’ll support the path you follow.’ Ace was gonna be upset he was looking forward to sailing the sea with Luffy.

Luffy was taken back to east blue, he had a job to do.

To be continued


	2. Private Inspector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Private Inspector

Luffy made it back to the east blue. He was equipped with a nice button up red shirt, blue pants and sandals. He had a marine jacket, with the words justice on his back. He had a badge on the front stating he was an inspector and his ID number. He wore a cadet’s hat that said Marine on it.

He wasn’t allowed to have a ship until he got a crew, so he got around using Moon Walk. It may not have been his specialty but going from island to island by Moon Walk certainly increased his mastery over the technique.

In his training the technique he seemed to master was Iron Body, he could do a lot of interesting things with it when combining it with his devil fruit. His favorite technique however was the Finger Pistol, and his least favorite was Tempest Kick. Not that he wasn’t skilled in all the techniques just his favorite and least favorite.

He carried with him a transponder snail, it was for receiving orders. Though…

Puru Puru Puru…Puru Puru Puru…Puru Puru Puru…Click

“Moshi-moshi…”

“LUFFY!” he held the receiver away from his ear. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TAKE THE TITLE, I WAS ALL SET TO HAVE YOU TRANSFER TO MY DIVISION!” the den den mushi was crying.

“Ace, didn’t you tell me you met some of the most trusted members of your crew while traveling. You told me those guys you trusted with your life, I want that.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I trust you, but you are also my brother. We have a bond already.”

“Sigh, you always gotta do things your way. Just try to stay out of trouble.”

“Don’t I always!” there was dead silence on the other end. “Hey!”

Ace was torn, while Luffy was a good kid, even if he didn’t go looking for trouble, trouble seemed to find him. “Just promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I promise!” he hung up. He’d received a few orders now and then, simple escort missions. Most were pretty boring, but his travels did take him to a few marine bases to get fresh orders.

His latest mission found him on a ship hosting a party as it took them from place to place. Ships like these were major targets for pirates, speaking off…

“Pirates!” the lookout screamed. The Alvida Pirates to be exact, the pink ship was on the cruise liner before they knew it.

“Pirates huh?” Luffy sat down the empty plate. “Interesting.” From his jacket pocket he pulled out a packet of wanted posters. “Let’s see.”

The captain of the ship suddenly got in his face. “You a marine officer right, do something!” he shouted.

“I’m on it already, Slime Slime Mouse!” he created small blobs of slime with big eyes. The little blobs moved all around the room, some even going into the air vest, they moved across the ship. “Alright stay calm, leave everything to me. These guys will keep an eye on you. The pirates will board but do not be scared.”

Luffy went out and examined the pirate flag. “Hmm, the Alvida Pirates, the captain is Alvida worth 5 Million berri.” he was right, the pirates began to raid the ship. Luffy noticed a boy with pink hair being forced to go on the ship. ‘Interesting, he doesn’t seem like a pirate.’

The pirates made their threats, and the little slime mice began to bubble before striking. The slime balls opened up and latched onto the pirates. Slime spread and covered their bodies, they were brought down their weapons doused in slime so they fell out of their grasp.

Luffy found the pink haired boy. “Are you with the pirates?” he asked.

“No…well I am but I don’t wanna be.” Coby explained his sad tale, how he went to go fish one day, and got on the wrong boat. The pirates kinda sorta kidnapped him and took him to their ship and he’s been stuck as a chore boy. “But I don’t wanna be a pirate, I want to be a marine!” he says.

“Hmm, we’ll see…” he nabbed an apple. “Being on her ship for 2 years, you never escaped?”

“I was scared, terrified of what Alvida would do to me.”

“It’s okay to be scared sometimes, the problem comes when you let yourself be ruled by fear.” he told Coby about the beasts he’s fought, and the day he tried to protect his brothers from the pirates. “It’s okay to be afraid, courage isn’t having no fear at all, it’s doing wha’s right even if your scared.” His words touched the pink haired boy.

“Do you think…do you think I can become a marine?” Before Luffy could answer.

“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE!” Alvida was pissed that her people were so late, when she showed up she found her men bound by slime.

Coby and Luffy arrived on the scene. “Coby care to explain this?”

“I uh…” he stammered.

“Hey Coby who’s the fat lady?” Alvida saw red.

“You brat!” she swung her club and Coby ducked and Luffy got smashed. “Huh?!”

Luffy’s body reformed. “Well that wasn’t nice.” he stretched. People were shocked at the boy’s powers. Alvida recognized it as the act of the devil fruit. She wasn’t scared of one marine.

“Coby! Tell him who I am!” she says.

“You are…you are…” Alvida’s men were trained to state the same mantra. “The loveliest woman in the world” they would say, sometimes it was prettiest or the most beautiful. He looked at Luffy who stood his ground. “You are the biggest ugliest cow in all the seas!”

Alvida turned red with anger, she made tomatoes look pale. “You are dead!”

“No! I’m gonna become a marine, I’m gonna get stronger, and I’m gonna catch you!” he shouts. ‘I said it, no regrets!’

Alvida raised the club high, and Luffy smiled. “Well said!” he blocked the path as the club came down. If he was made of slime than the club would squash them both, or so she thought. “Iron Body!”

The club hit, but Luffy did not budge. “But how, one cannot have more than one fruit!”

“This is true,” he smirked, he knocked her back by using the Finger Pistol. “But this is not my devil fruit, this is just skill. Shave!” he vanished, in a flash all of Alvida’s men were rounded up and tied up. “This is the super human skills the 6 powers!”

Alvida swung her club and Luffy dodged via Paper Art. Coby watched as Luffy took to the air. “These are the 6 Powers, but the true skill comes when I apply them with my devil fruit.” his hand turned to slime. “Slime Lock!”

The slime grabbed Alvida, and became hard as steel. “What is this!?”

“My slime is apart of me, and much like the rest of me I can make solid and hard as steel with my Iron Body. It makes good use when capturing pirates!” She struggled but no luck.

“Amazing!” Coby says.

Using his Den Den Mushi he called for a marine ship to apprehend the pirates. Luffy didn’t stick around though, he got a boat and planned to take Coby to a marine base. “Let’s go, you wanna become a marine right?”

“Yes!” he says.

“I have another job to do, investigating the marine base under the command of Axe Hand Morgan.”

“That…That’s the base the demon is being held at!”

“A demon?” Luffy blinked.

“Yes a demon, the feared Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro.”

“Interesting, well let’s go!” the two set sail, Coby protesting along the way. Eventually he gave in and chose it was better to better himself, and he began asking about the techniques Luffy used before.

Had he had known better he’d have stayed. Alvida had managed to get back to her ship. She had only heard rumors of the devil fruits before, so when she came across the strange fruit she thought nothing of it.

She swallowed the fruit and gained the power to escape. Her body slimmed down, her freckles vanished, and Luffy’s slime slid right off her. “Just you wait brat I will have my revenge!”

-x-Inspection!-x-

They made it to the base in record time. “Hmm, everything seems peaceful enough.” Luffy says looking around.

“Of course it is, this island has a marine base.” they ventured into town.

“We shall see, I want a look at this Zoro person.” At the mention of the word Zoro, everyone in town flinched and jumped back. Luffy raised a brow.

“Uh Luffy, you probably shouldn’t mention him he is notorious! We should go speak with Captain Morgan right away.” At the mention of Morgan, again the people scrambled to avoid them.

“Interesting,” Luffy bought an apple and proceeded to eat.

“It makes no sense, surely mentioning Zoro’s name would frighten people, but why would the marine captain’s.”

“That’s why I’m here, to investigate.” he gazed up at the base. “Let’s go.”

Since Luffy was a marine, he was able to walk right through the front door, with Coby in tow. The men on guard gave a salute to the raven as he passed.

They found Zoro tied to a post. “Who are you?” he glared at Luffy. Zoro was wearing his bandana, but Luffy could see the green spikes of his hair. He was wearing a white shirt, a green haramaki, black pants and boots. “Did that idiot son send you to beat me this time?”

‘Idiot son, beat him?’ Luffy looked over his body, the male was tan and well muscled and he looked like he’d been there for several days at least. He had some bruises, some fresh some healing or almost healed. “Why are you tied up here? Are you really Roronoa Zoro?”

“I believe I asked who you are first, or are you so high and mighty you don’t have to give me your name?”

Luffy removed his hat and gave a bow. “Forgive me, I tend to forget my manners, My name is Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you.”

“Oh,” Zoro blushed. “Roronoa Zoro.” he gave a nod.

“Please tell me, why are you tied up like this?”

“Like you’d you believe me,” Luffy caught his chin. Zoro stared into the pure honest eyes of the raven. Despite the bright look in them he could see the boy had a past.

“Trust me, I am here to help.” He cupped Zoro’s cheek, and Zoro shivered. ‘His touch is so cool.’ it felt amazing on his heated skin.

“I…I made a wager…”

“Roronoa Zoro!” Helmeppo, Morgan’s idiot son came walking forward. He was dressed in tacky purple clothes, he lacked muscle, and the way he held a sword was a disgrace. It was like he didn’t have a single scrap of training. “I trust you are keeping your mouth shut.”

Zoro knew what would happen if he talked. “I’ve got nothing to say.” Coby looked from Zoro to the marine, and he felt something was off.

“You there, don’t you know the rules no one is allowed near the prisoner. Anyone who defies the order will be executed.”

“And what is his crime?” Luffy asks, crossing his arms.

“Are you crazy, just get out of here, I’m fine.”

“His crime is classified, and just who might you be?” he snapped his fingers. “It doesn’t matter, get rid of him for trespassing!” the men didn’t want to do it, but Helmeppo threatened to tell his daddy.

“I am Inspector Monkey D. Luffy, I am here on orders to inspect this marine base.”

“What?!” Helmeppo began to sweat.

“So I will not be leaving, I have a job to do, and should I find any funny business I have full authority by HQ to take action.”

“Tch,” he glared. ‘This guy will be trouble.’ but he knew something Luffy didn’t, fear! The whole town was afraid of his daddy, no one would dare talk.

Zoro called out. “Just one more week and I’m free.”

“That’s if you make it in a week.” Zoro had been tied up for three weeks already. It’s been pure hell for him.

“Look, you seem like a nice guy and all, but I’m fine. You should worry about yourself.” Luffy stared him, he began drawing closer. “Oi what are you…” he was cut off as Luffy rested his forehead to him.

Zoro’s cheeks heated up in a blush. The closeness and gentle touch he was not used to. “You need water.”

“I’m fi-” he wanted to say fine, but suddenly lips were upon him. His eyes widened and his lips parted with a gasp. Suddenly he felt water pouring into his mouth. He was so thirsty and the water was so cold, he didn’t question it he just drank.

The water soothed his parched throat, it filled his body with much needed relief. The kiss wasn’t bad either, Luffy’s lips were soft. He was enjoying the kiss quite a bit.

All too soon it ended and Luffy pulled away. “There, I’ll be back, try not to die. I still have questions for you Mr. Pirate Hunter.” he waved and he and Coby returned to the village.

Sadly no one would talk, and Luffy wasn’t about to force answers out of people. That appeared to be Morgan’s way. They settled to have lunch at a local restaurant. “I don’t get it, the marines are acting so cruel. No one will talk.”

“As sad as it is, there is no reason to judge a man by the title he holds, but by his actions. Not all pirates are evil, not all marines are good, if that was the case my job wouldn’t exist.”

“But Zoro is a prisoner that must mean he’s the bad guy.”

“He’s not!” a girl came up to them, she was the daughter of the owner of the restaurant. “He saved me, it was Helmeppo that was bad.”

She told the whole story, how Helmeppo had this wild beast of a dog, and it was always causing trouble. As was his master, Helmeppo always came in with his men, ate for free, and always complained.

Zoro was the only one who stood up to them, his dog had tried to attack the girl and he killed it before it could harm a hair on her head.

Helmeppo threatened to tell his daddy, as he always does. Zoro couldn’t be around them forever. So he made a deal, he would be tied up for 1 month, if he managed to survive he would go free, and nothing would happen to the girl and her family. “And that’s what happened.”

“How awful, he’s a disgrace to the marines.”

“I’m afraid he’s just the fruit of the poisonous tree, the real problem starts at the top.” Luffy pulled out a file. “Captain Axe-Hand Morgan started off as a simple soldier but rose through the ranks after capturing the Pirate Kuro, he had broken his jaw and lost his hand but he hasn’t done much of note.” he closed the file he had.

Helmeppo was walking down the street. “Man that inspector guy pisses me off, I need to do something to put me in a better mood.” he smirked. “Oh I know, I can execute Zoro!”

No sooner had the words left his mouth a fist came and knocked him the fuck out. “Helmeppo-sir!”

Luffy was pissed. “Men, take me to see this Captain Morgan.” they quickly stood up straight and saluted. “Coby consider this your first act as a Marine go and set Roronoa free.”

He went to the base and found Morgan erecting a statue of himself. “Captain Morgan,” the man turned and saw the black haired inspector. “We need to talk.”

They went to the man’s office. “In the course of a few hours, my investigation has concluded some terrifying results. The people of this town are too scared to answer my questions. You have an innocent man tied up and have had him tied of for days. Both you and your son have been abusing your position to make this base and this town your own personal playground, and what’s truly ridiculous is you were erecting a statue to your quote unquote “greatness”. Have I left anything out?”

Morgan was not a good man, he’d sooner cut an innocent person down if he goes against his wishes once. Luffy did not know this. “Yes,” he stood up and approached the inspector. Morgan was furious, his idiot son had known there was an inspector here and didn’t tell him. He had a good thing going here and he wasn’t about to let a runt ruin it for him. “You left out the part about my executing Roronoa Zoro for the brutal killing of a marine inspector.”

“Ehh?” the axe hand came down and cut Luffy in two. His “dead” body hit the floor.

“Captain Morgan what have you done.”

“Nothing, didn’t you hear me, it was Roronoa. I’ll be performing his execution for it immediately. Stash the body, I’ll need to spin the perfect report for headquarters.” Luffy played dead, he wasn’t about to let Zoro die, but he had things to take care of first.

To be continued


	3. Coby and Zoro...Marines!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3 Coby and Zoro...Marines!

Luffy had heard of a promising bounty hunter, a man who practiced the three sword style. He had forgotten the name, but the rumors match Coby's description. If that was true, then Zoro had three swords he needed to find.

He turned to slime and escaped the holding cell the men had moved his body to. “Honestly, guys like this are gonna upset Coby.” he stretched after reforming. “Now then,” he sniffed the air. “Zoro's scent, that way!” he turned to slime and began to scour the base.

By becoming slime he was able to slip around unnoticed. He followed Zoro's scent to a strange pink room. Slipping under the door and reforming was the easiest way. He found Zoro's swords. 'Yep definitely Zoro's.' The white one smelled the most like Zoro, but the other two had it to.

“Now then, Coby should be freeing Zoro. I'll deal with Morgan.”

-x-

Zoro was contemplating things, his body had been getting pushed past it's limits. If he had been normal he probably would have died after the second week. The third week has been hell, his whole body felt weak and sore, his body felt feverish and hot, he suffered from minor hallucinations. 'No matter, I will survive this.' he told himself over and over. Then Luffy showed up.

That kiss had been good, hot even, but when he ws given drink it did more than just cure his thirst. His muscles relaxed and felt stronger than ever, even his fever had gone down. His past was still haunting him the promise he made with Kuina. “You're weak Zoro, nothing ever changes” “You're weak Zoro, nothing ever changes” “You're weak Zoro, nothing ever changes” “You're weak Zoro, nothing ever changes” her words echoed in his mind.

“Gah hah hah hah,” he was jerked awake. 'Another nightmare.' The image of Luffy flashed through his mind. He blushed. 'It was just a dumb kiss, it meant nothing, it probably wasn't even a kiss.' he looked up to the sky. 'He must be a devil fruit eater.'

“Hi there,” Zoro looked and saw the pink haired boy who was with Luffy earlier. “My name is Coby,” he gave a bow and tried to undo Zoro's bonds.

“What are you doing? Get out of here!” Coby ignored him and worked on the knots. “Listen I have a deal with the marines here, one more week and I'm a free man.”

“Actually they are planning to execute today.” Zoro's eyes widened.

“What?!”

“Yeah, Luffy overheard Helmeppo talking about it, he got so mad he punched him. He went to go speak to Morgan, but he ordered me to set you free.”

Bang!

Coby hit the ground, clutching his shoulder, red stained his clothing as he began to bleed out. “That was a warning shot.” Zoro turned and glared at Morgan and he had a little group of men.

“What the hell are you doing?” Coby sat up. “Where is Luffy?”

Morgan smirked. “He's dead.” the boys' eyes widened in shock.

“No...” Coby began to tremble, he didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe it.

Zoro was having similar trouble, the boy's smiling face crossed his mind. His hands balled into fists. “Are you insane? He was an inspector, a fellow marine, how could you kill him?”

“I didn't, you did, that's why we are here to execute the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro for the murder of the marine inspector.”

“You bastard!” Zoro struggled.

“Don't bother, it's been 3 weeks you don't have the strength to fight us.” he laughed.

Coby sat up. “Where is your honor? You are supposed to be marines!” Coby was able to stand up, still clutching his injured shoulder. “How can you do this? I won't let you do this!” he stood between Zoro and the marines.

“Little fool, execute the both of them, ready men!” the men aimed their guns at them.

“Get out of here!” Zoro shouted.

“No, even if they kill me, I won't run away!” he shouts.

“Then die!” the guns fire, but the bullets never hit. “What?!”

Luffy appeared in front of them. 'Where did he come from?'

“Luffy!” Coby cheered.

'No way, I killed him I cleaved him in two.' Morgan began to sweat.

“He said he killed you,” Zoro says, and Luffy smiles.

“He tried, but I'm fine I ate a devil fruit.” that confirmed Zoro's suspicions. “I ate the monster species fruit, the Slime Slime fruit, I'm a slime monster!”

“If he's made of slime open fire, he won't be able to protect his friends.” Morgan shouted and the men readied their weapons and fired.

“Big mistake,” he aimed his hands like pistols. “Slime Pistol!” Luffy fired bullets of slime from his fingers, not only did he take out their bullets, but he disarmed them with the slime bullets piercing the guns and breaking them.

“Whoa!”

“Get him, kill this monster now!” Morgan shouted, the men took up their swords.

Luffy chuckled, his arm turning to slime and stretched out. 'Iron Body,' he thought. “Slime Whip!” he broke their swords and knocked the men out.

“Useless worms!” Luffy's arm reformed. He glared at Morgan and the man began to sweat.

“Men, stand down, I'm inspector Luffy assigned to the East Blue.” he held up his badge and ID. “Cease your attack!” the men stand and salute.

“Fools you take orders from me!” he glares as Luffy as the boy frees Zoro.

“I apologize on behalf of the marines.” he gives a bow, and hands over his swords. “These belong to you.”

“Thanks, not your fault.” Zoro had met a variety of people, he knew not to judge a group just because of an idiot or madman. “You saved my life.”

Luffy blushed and grinned. “You are a good guy, I just couldn't sit back and watch you die.” Luffy brought his fist to Zoro's chest. “You are really strong Zoro!” those words touched Zoro deeply, his heart skipping a beat.

“Die!” Morgan was behind him, swinging his axe down.

“You didn't half to do that, but thanks.” Zoro had drawn his swords and blocked Morgan's attack. Zoro smirked.

“I owe you my life, it's the least I could do.” he made quick work of Morgan. He cut the man down and sheathed his swords. “Didn't you have a question for me?”

Luffy made an “ah ha” gesture. “That's right,” he chuckled. “Roronoa Zoro, what is your dream?”

“I...I want to become the world's greatest swordsman.” Zoro was working hard for his goal. He was looking to fight a certain man and obtain the title. When he set off on his journey he just wondered around and trained, taking out pirates for their bounties when he needed food.

There were those who laughed at his dream, thought he was insane, but Zoro carried on. Even Kuina before she disappeared didn't believe he would become the world's greatest swordsman. His teacher gave him his Wado sword, saying time will tell if he is truly worthy of the blade.

“That's a wonderful dream!” he smiled brightly. Zoro felt his heart skip a beat, his skin flushing as he blushed. “Would you be willing to join the marines? I promise we aren't all ass holes.” he laughed.

“Well, I don't plan on doing anything I'll regret.” In truth he only went after pirates because they had bounties and he needed to eat. He never called himself “pirate hunter” all he wanted was for the name Zoro to be remembered. “Can I think about it?”

“Of course,” Luffy smiled and turned. “As for you Axe Hand Morgan!” he pulled out a note book. “You are charged with attempted murder, attacking a fellow officer, instilling fear in those of your command, instilling fear into the town you were charged with protecting, false imprisonment, for the near execution of an innocent man, theft, and blatant abuse of power. Your title shall be revoked, and you will be imprisoned here at this base till transport for trial.” he had a full report.

Morgan was shackled. “What are you doing to my daddy?!” Helmeppo showed up. He grabbed Coby and tried to hold him hostage. “Let him go this instant.”

Luffy cracked his knuckles. “Oh, I almost forgot about you!” Helmeppo began to sweat, and tremble with fear. “You need a hands on lesson!”

One Shave, and Luffy had Coby saved and hauled the blonde over his lap. The blonde cried and wailed as he got spanked. He was reduced down to a chore boy.

His punishment ended rather quick as Coby and Zoro needed medical attention. Zoro had been very close to death, but thanks to Luffy his body was sparred of any long term damage.

Zoro got to stuff his face, while Coby was treated. The bullet went through and through and he suffered no major damage. “So Coby, you joining the marines?” Zoro asked the pink haired boy.

“Yes, though I'm worried, even though I was forced to do it I was on a pirate ship for 2 years, what if they don't let me join?”

Luffy laughed. “I wouldn't worry about that. If they won't accept you, I'll train you myself and take full responsibility with HQ.” he told them of his arrangement with HQ. “So I'm doing my job while looking for strong men I can trust to be on my ship.”

'So that means if I do join the marines, I'd be under Luffy's command.' that tilted the scales a bit. “Hey Luffy those powers you were using before, were they all your devil fruit powers, it seemed there was something more to it.”

“Hehe, you have a good eye, you see I am a master of the 6 powers. Shave, Iron Body, Paper Art, Tempest Kick, Finger Pistol, and Moon Walk.” he explained as he ate. “Each one is unique, but by combining my fruit with them I can develop all new ways to use them.”

“Can you show them to me?”

“Now hold on mister, first things first, you need to shower, and we'll wash your clothes for you to.” the owner of the store said. She owed Zoro and Luffy a lot.

Zoro had finished several plates of food, and a shower, even a hot bath sounded nice. Luffy was still eating, but Zoro left his swords with him and headed upstairs to get cleaned up.

The hot water was welcome against his skin, he sighed happily, feeling bliss in the first time in days. With the past behind him, his mind focused on the future. What was he to do now, he was no closer to finding Mihawk as he was now.

If he went with Luffy and became a marine, he could get stronger, gain new skills that would enhance his swordsman skills. A steady job, with steady pay, equipment to train. His mind flickered to the kiss he shared with Luffy. He blushed. 'Stop, he was saving my life. He'd probably do the same for a drowning man, it's not like he likes me or anything.' he washed himself. 'He recognizes my strength, and my honor. I owe him my life I shouldn't think of him like that.'

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He felt so much better. “Zoro...” he froze. There in the door way stood Luffy. His eyes sparkled, his eyes roaming his naked wet form.

“Luffy?” the boy's eyes lit up like the stars. The boy pounded on the naked green haired man. “Lu-” he was cut off as Luffy kissed him again.

This wasn't like the kiss before, this was hungry passionate. His tongue coaxed Zoro's tongue to play, luring it into his mouth so he could suck on it.

When the kiss broke for air, Zoro panted, looking up at the raven. Luffy's eyes were clouded with lust, his cheeks flushed. He licked his lips.

A fun fact about slimes, they greatly enjoy moisture, their favorite food was the sweat, cum, and even saliva of men. Luffy shared these tastes.

Slime spread out and formed a tentacle that held Zoro's arms above his head. Luffy licked Zoro's strong arms, the skin twitching as he licked the water off his skin.

The boy moved down his arms, to lick his shoulders and soon his neck. Zoro shivered with every lick, soft whispers of the boy's name escaped his lips. He writhed beneath him.

Luffy seemed unresponsive almost in a trance. He started licking Zoro's pits, starting with the left. He tasted as good as he smelled. Once he was finished licking the left and nuzzling the manly hair he found there, he moved across Zoro's chest.

He licked his manly pecs, stopping to latch onto his perky nipples. His actions made the swordsman moan, his hips rising. The boy carried on moving across his firm muscles, latching onto his right nipple and sucking on it. 'Oi oi oi oi!'

Zoro moaned, Luffy was licking him like he was a big piece of meat. He was licking the water off his skin perfectly. He started licking his right pit, and he was enjoying every second of it as much as Luffy was.

His hard 9 inch cock throbbed, pulsing against the warm body above him. He moved down, worshiping the man's body, lapping and licking here there and everywhere. Mapping his abs, and even licking his navel.

Zoro shuddered and his hips rolled when his navel got licked. The raven wasn't done, he moved lower, reaching his thick nest of pubes. He nuzzled them, before rubbing his cheek against his his length.

At this point he was leaking pre, which drew the slime. He started at the base licking, higher and higher. Once at the tip he wrapped his lips and began to suck. “Ohhhh!” Zoro's toes curled, the things the boy was doing with his tongue, collecting every pearl of pre that formed.

His tongue teased the head, swirling round and round, while he sucked. By the gods it was like his soul was being sucked from him. His hips shot off the ground and Luffy swallowed him.

Not wasting time his mouth consumed him down to the tip. “Oh my gawd!” he cried out in pleasure.

The warmth the tightness the suction, the way he hummed as he nuzzled Zoro's pubes. It seemed he did not need to breathe as he slurped and sucked on him with no end.

Zoro was not a quick shot by any means, but he'd been pent up for weeks, his balls itching for release. Luffy, oh Luffy was just so good!

“Luffy!” he moaned arching his back and cumming. Thick cream poured into Luffy's mouth, he didn't waste a single drop. In fact, the slime human kept sucking, milking more spurts from the swordsman.

Once every drop was milked, did Luffy pull off but he didn't stop. He moved lower, licking Zoro's balls, licking skin that rarely saw the light of day. His legs his thighs, the boy kept licking. All the way till he got to his feet.

Zoro shivered, his tongue lapping across his sole, his heel, between his toes. Once he was finished he pulled back with a sigh, like he just had a 10 course meal with all his favorites. Zoro looked at him like he was the most crazy amazing things in the world.

Luffy blinked. “Oh, oh my, I'm so sorry. I couldn't help myself.” he blushed. “You see, you're my type, and you looked so amazing.”

“Wow!” the two turned to see Coby, the boy had seen the whole thing, his 5 inch cock was in his hand, it coated in seed. “I'm sorry I was coming to bring Zoro's clothes to him and...wow...”

“When I like a guy I sometimes get a little carried away, and sometimes my monster instincts act on my desires. Sometimes when we are dehydrated or deprived.” he looked down. “I understand if you think I'm a freak, a monster.”

Zoro's eyes widened. “That's why you didn't take the position, if you were put on a ship with men you didn't know or trusted who knows what could happen.” Luffy nodded.

“I need people I can trust and understand me.” Zoro took his hands.

“If you will have me, I will have your back.” Luffy looked into Zoro's eyes.

“You mean it?”

“Yes, I'll become a marine.” Luffy was so happy he transformed. Blue slime, his hair was dark blue, his body was like jelly. He pounced on Zoro, his slime spreading over Zoro's naked form.

Coby blushed as Zoro's moans filled the room.

To be continued


	4. Training Begins

Slime Marine

Chap 4 Training Begins

“So you’ve already found some new recruits.” Ace’s voice came over the transponder snail.

“Yes, Coby has so much potential, and Zoro is an amazing swordsman.” Luffy had his hands full not that Ace could see.

“Do they know about your…hunger…” The snail blushed to show that Ace was blushing.

“Yeah they know, they cool with it.” he says, smiling.

“Fine, be safe little brother.”

“I’m fine, you worry too much.” he ended the call. “How you feeling Zoro?” slime moved away from his mouth, allowing Zoro t pant and moan.

“Lu-ffy!” he moaned. Luffy had been fingering him, and still was. Three fingers working his hole open, massaging his sweet spot. A slime tentacle was encasing his cock giving him consistent sucks, milking his cock of release after release. “This is hot but…”

“Zoro was tied up for days, I want to give you a release for each day you survived.” he massaged his prostate some more, letting the tentacle milk his cock some more.

Zoro was drooling from the pleasure his new captain gave. ‘I think I can get used to this.’ His balls were certainly happy.

He wasn’t the only one getting some TLC. Coby was as naked as Zoro was. He was kneeling in a pool of slime. He had two tiny slime blobs were latched onto his nipples, sucking the hard buds. A slime tentacle was currently probing Coby’s ass. He had a larger slime blob working his crotch.

“This is my ability thanks to the slime slime fruit division.” he was capable of creating smaller slime blobs, they obey his command but have their limits, they have to return to Luffy’s body after a set period of time.

Coby was seeing stars. The tentacle in his ass was so smooth, it wiggled and worked his hole. It found his prostate and began to tickle it. The constant stimulus to his nipples and crotch was enough to make him cum.

While Zoro was allowed to cum as much as he wanted Coby was going through training, to help build up his stamina. Just as he felt like he was gonna cum the slime stopped teasing him, keeping him on edge.

Their moans of pleasure was music to Luffy’s ears. He sighed happily as he made his newest recruits sing in pleasure, their bodies were his instruments to play and he played them well.

On Zoro’s final climax, he let Coby cum and boy males slumped in pleasure. They got a tongue bath from their new captain and got dressed. While the boys recovered Luffy contacted his grandfather for pick up.

Morgan’s former lieutenant was put in charge of the base. Helmeppo was placed at the base as a chore boy.

-x-

“What do you mean you don’t have a ship?” Zoro yells.

“I don’t have a ship, investigators can be assigned to a ship, but are not given one.” Zoro sighed, while Coby nodded. He was vaguely aware of marine protocol.

“Well I’ll chip in for a ship, when do we start getting paid.”

“Well you don’t, you guys are still in training. Not to worry I’ll be covering our expenses with my check. When the time comes you’ll guys register and be assigned to my ship.”

“But Luffy you can’t support 3 people on one check.” Coby says.

“It’ll work out.” the two sweat drop.

“And how exactly are we supposed to get from island to island?” Zoro crosses his arms. Luffy smiles, he wraps his arms around the two.

“Moon Walk!” the two gasped, Luffy lifted them up and took them into the air. “Let’s go!”

-x-

Luffy took them to an island to start their training. It had several natural resources, like fruit trees, berries and prime fishing spots. “This place will be perfect.”

“So Luffy, tell us about these powers of yours.”

“Sure,” he found two trees. “Tempest Kick!” with one kick he cut down the two trees, making stumps for the boys to sit on.

Zoro whistled at the smoothness of the cut. “That was the Tempest Kick, the fighting style of the kicking air blade.” he explained. “It is a projectile technique, by kicking at a very high speed and strength the user sends out a compressed blade of air.” Luffy frowns. “I’m not the best at this technique, but don’t let the name fool you…”

Luffy transformed his arm into slime. “Slime Whip: Storm Whiplash!” he whipped his arm about cut up one of the fallen trees into fire wood.

“Amazing…Ahh!” Luffy’s arm had disintegrated.

“Yeah, like I said I’m not a master of this power.” Luffy regenerated his arm. “When one masters all 6 powers you will find one of the 6 will be the most developed.” he smiles. “I actually met a member of the long neck tribe who was capable of using this technique by using their neck.”

Zoro eyed the technique and the wheels in his head began to turn. “It’s like a flying sword technique.” Luffy nods.

“Now you’ve seen this one,” Luffy performs Moon Walk. “This is Moon Walk, or Geppo.” he kept himself afloat in the air using it. “It’s fighting style is that of Midair jumping, by training your legs you can literally use your legs to jump and keep yourself in the air.”

“The last that follows leg training is Shave or Soru.” Luffy vanished and moved at great speed appearing behind Zoro. The male began to sweat.

‘I never even sensed him, I couldn’t follow his movements at all.’ Luffy licked away the sweat.

“The fighting style is that of imperceivable speed movement, if you work hard you’ll be able to not only move at great speeds but be able to fight at great speeds.”

Luffy pulls away and goes over to the other tree he cut down. “Now this is also an attack technique, but for close range.” Luffy performed the finger pistol. “Finger Pistol or Shigan, by moving at very high speed leaving a wound similar to a bullet.” he pulled back and the boys saw holes in the tree. “It’s fighting style is finger piercing.”

“But Luffy didn’t you use that technique for long range?” Coby asked.

“Yes, it is possible for those with devil fruits to amplify their 6 powers in ways normal training can’t.” Luffy showed this, by jumping back and shooting slime bullets at the tree, with the same effect.

“Now then for the last two I’ll need a partner, Zoro would you be so kind?” Zoro smirked and took up his swords.

“Are you sure, I’d hate to hurt you?”

“I’ll be fine, I’m a slime, the only way you can hurt me is…well never mind for this next technique we’ll see if you can even hit me.” Zoro smirked at the challenge, though filed Luffy’s strange behavior in the back of his mind.

He drew his three swords and attacked Luffy, shocked as the boy’s body moved like paper to avoid his every strike. ‘How is he…?’ he kept pushing forward till Luffy side stepped him completely.

“This is Paper Art. The fighting style of limbering the body.” he explains. “Out of the 6 powers, while tempest kick is my weakest, I hold favor in Finger Pistol and Paper Art, but the technique I’m best at is Iron Body.”

Luffy looks at Zoro. “I will not move from this spot, attack me.”

“Luffy no!” Coby screamed.

“Is that an order?” Zoro says, only for Coby to yell at him scolding him. Luffy nods and Zoro attacks.

“Iron Body!” Luffy gets hit but Zoro is stopped in his tracks. “Tekkai the fighting style of muscle condensing. It hardens my muscles to the level of iron.” he smiled and his arms turned to slime. “Since my slime is made from my body I can also harden it.”

He used slime whip and began forcing Zoro back. His arms morphed again this time becoming like a blade. “Slime Sword!” Zoro blocked the attack. “And Slime Lock!”

Zoro gasped as slime got him from below and became like shackles around his ankles. “Crap!” Zoro dropped.

“Wow!” Luffy clapped his hands and Zoro became free.

“Well boys now you’ve seen my bag of tricks, are you ready to learn?”

“Yes!” the two say in unison.

-x-Zoro’s pov-x-

The training was intense, even more so than my usual training. Luffy was pushing my limits and I was loving it, I was a little worried about the pink haired guy though.

We stayed on the island for days, Luffy was given partial leave to train new recruits but it wouldn’t last forever. He was always receiving reports to go over and documents to fill out.

He was always working hard, while we trained he foraged for food, or got supplies from his paycheck. He paid for upkeep on my swords and got weights for me and Coby.

I had to spar with Coby, it seemed a bit brutal but Coby kept getting up. Luffy ordered us training swords as to not kill each other. It took me back to my days at the dojo. Coby was tougher than he looked.

Once we worked up a sweat Luffy would strike. I may never get used to this, but didn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it. He would become like slime tentacles shifting and sliding underneath my clothes or against my bare skin.

He was very thorough as he cleaned every inch of me. The tongue bath was one thing but having the slime tentacles touch me here there and everywhere was strange, good but strange. Never in my life did I think I would experience something like this.

I’ll admit I feel very refreshed after, but that might be because he makes me cum as he teases my cock and balls and my ass. Weirdly enough it turns me on to see Luffy so euphoric after. “Zoro tastes so good!”

Watching him do the same to Coby was quite interesting. I wonder if I make the same pleasure faces.

As the time for Luffy’s leave came to a close, we were getting closer and closer to learning Shave. Luffy was going over some documents. “What do you have there Luffy?”

“It’s Morgan’s file, it seems he rose through the ranks pretty quickly after an incident. The report says he was the lone survivor of an attack by the Pirate Captain Kuro, he managed to capture the pirate captain after losing his arm and getting a broken jaw.” Luffy looked over the report. “It’s strange Captain Kuro was a master tactician, yet someone like Morgan was able to defeat him.”

“You think he was lying, but Kuro was executed wasn’t he?” Coby asked.

“So the report says, I’m just finding it hard to believe.” he sets the report down. “Maybe I’m over thinking it.” he gives us a smile. “Let’s do some sparring.”

We weren’t ready to use the any of the 6 powers yet, so Luffy had to carry us. The order came in over the den den mushi, a town was under the suspicion of being controlled by pirates.

Looks like I’ll get to test the results of our training.

To be continued

Chap 5 Fight the Buggy Pirates


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Slime Marine  
Chap 5 Fight the Buggy Pirates  
Coby's Pov  
I want to get stronger, but as Luffy holds me and Zoro I realize I'm going to miss this. Luffy smells so good, and feels so warm.  
As we moved through the air, the wind gathered around us. It was a wonderful feeling, a feeling I will miss once I learn Moon Walk for myself. My grip on Luffy gets a little tighter.  
I think Zoro feels the same. Luffy saw something in us, when very few people did. We'll get stronger!  
End pov  
The trio landed. “Reports say this town was suddenly found abandoned. A sign of a pirate take over, the marines won't move in without details on who the pirates are.”  
“Makes sense, if the pirates have control over the town, they have home field advantage, could have traps all over the place.” Zoro says, and Coby gulps looking around.  
Luffy pats his shoulder. “Just stay close, we don't need to engage the pirates just perform recon.” Luffy brought his hands together before opening them palms down. He created small slime blobs, they had little antennae like tentacles. “These guys will look for any traps.”  
The slime scouts went off to full fill their mission. Luffy, Zoro, and Coby began to explore the village. It was true it truly looked abandoned, food was left behind like people left in a hurry.  
“Help me!” a woman's voice tore through the quiet village. Zoro drew his swords on reflex.  
“Looks like there is someone here after all.” a woman was running away from three pirates.  
“Die little girl!” they charged at her swords raised. Luffy appeared suddenly behind her cutting them off. The swords pierced Luffy's body.  
“Luffy!” Zoro and Coby shouted.  
“I'm alright,” his body turned to slime. “Attacks like these can't hurt me!” he smirked.  
“Crap this guy has devil fruit powers.”  
“He's a marine!”  
“We need to worn captain Buggy!” They tried to pull the swords free but slime spread over the blades and their hands.  
“Captain Buggy huh? Interesting tell me more!” the men began to sweat. “Slime Lock!”  
The trio were captured, and were taken to a nearby vacant house. “Torture us all you like we'll never talk!” one of them shouted.  
“Luffy give me 5 minutes with these guys I'll make them talk.” Zoro says, his aura positively dark. The pirates knew of Zoro. Pirate Hunter Zoro, the demon with 3 swords. They began sweating bullets.  
“No need Zoro, I don't need them to talk!” Luffy transformed into his full Slime form. He was almost jelly like, blue and see through almost. Zoro saw a strange sphere inside Luffy' body. His marine jacket was set aside, an antennae like tentacle rose up from Luffy's hair.  
It attached to one of the pirate's heads. Luffy began to read his thoughts. “Captain Buggy, aka Buggy the Immortal, he's a devil fruit holder. He ate the Chop Chop Fruit, making swords and cutting techniques useless against him. He took over this town and has been using it as his base as he develops new weapons.” Luffy retracted his antennae tentacle and reverted to human form.  
“You bastard!”  
“I'm an investigator gathering intelligence and information is my job.” he says and puts on his jacket. “The slime lock will hold them for 24 hours.” Coby and the girl made tea and used some of the food.  
“So what are we gonna do now Luffy?” Coby asked.  
“Hmm,” he looked at the girl. “First things first. Who are you lady, and why were the pirates after you?”  
“My name is Nami, I'm a thief who steals from pirates.” she produced a map. “I stole this, a map to the grand line.”  
“Well you are not a liar that's for sure.” Luffy took a sip of tea.  
“Wait you knew?!” she gasped.  
“Not your name, but I saw why those guys were after you.” he took another sip.  
“Then why did you ask?” she snapped, Luffy fixed her with a stern look.  
“To see if you were a liar, I don't like liars.” he says. Zoro chuckled. “As it stands, you are a thief I should bring you in for questioning.”  
“What? I only steal from pirates, and I have my reasons!” she says. Luffy raised a brow.  
“And those reasons are?”  
She balled her hands into fists. “I need a million berries, I have my reasons, but to put it simply I need the money to save my village.” she says. 'I don't know if I can trust him, Arlong has deep pockets it's possible he paid off a marine or two.'  
Luffy grinned. “Interesting, well then...Slime Lock!” he quickly bound her with his slime.  
“Hey!” she gasped.  
“You can read maps, currents and weather patterns can't you?” he asks.  
“Yes I happen to be an experienced navigator.” she states.  
“Good, join up with the marines. That way you can earn the money honestly.” he says.  
Nami was taken aback by the suggestion. She clutched her shoulder. 'Even if I could, they'd never let me in with his mark on me.' she frowned. “I can't lives are on the line.” she quickly covered her mouth.  
“I see,” she glared at him.  
“It has nothing to do with you, just know if you capture me you'll be killing countless people.” she says.  
“Luffy I think she's serious.” Coby says.  
The slime bonds leave Nami. “You should learn to trust more, when the time comes don't be afraid to ask for help.” he pats her on the head.  
Nami blushes. 'This is just like Bellemere.' Luffy grabs his jacket. “Let's go guys, we still have a job to do.”  
“Right,” Zoro follows, and Coby gives a polite bow before following as well.  
-x-  
Meanwhile…  
Buggy was pissed, not only had someone stolen his map to the Grand Line, but his scouts had not returned. “What is going on, did those fools let her escape, did she beat them?”  
“Do not worry Captain, leave it to me, Beast Tamer Mohji. My Richie has the girl's scent we will find her.”  
“Go bring her head, and the map back to me.” a man got on the back of a lion and headed into a town.  
-x-  
Continuing their exploration, they found the mayor, feeding a small dog named Chouchou. The dog's owner had passed away but he stayed protecting the shop. “He knows his master is not coming back, but he wants to protect this place, it's his treasure.”  
Luffy smiled. “You are a good dog,” he pats his head. Chouchou yips. “Keep up the good work.”  
The mayor explained what happened to his village. “Please you have to help us.”  
“Facing a whole pirate crew, they are packing serious fire power, their captain is a devil fruit holder.” Luffy grinned. “Let's do this!”  
“You will really help us?” Luffy saluted, followed by Coby and Zoro. “We will!”  
“Sounds like fun,” Zoro says.  
“Luffy shouldn't we call for back up?” Coby asked.  
“Those were my orders, but by the time they get here this village could be wiped out.” he cracked his knuckles. “We got this!”  
“You are crazy.” Nami snaps. “Do you guys realize who you are up against?!”  
“Nope, but we can find out.” Luffy sent out a mental signal to the mini blobs. They ventured towards where Buggy was docked. One of the mini slimes also went on alert. Nami gasped as a slime tentacle sprouted from Luffy's head. “Someone is coming!”  
“What are you talking about!?” Nami gasped. She froze as a distant noise could be heard, it was getting closer.  
“Looks like we got company!” Chouchou got on edge to. Nami and the mayor hid as a giant lion came onto the scene. Some weird guy was riding him.  
“Are you the ones who captured our men?” the guy looked like he was wearing a fur suit. His eye twitched seeing Luffy's attire. “A marine, well I'm not scared of marines, in fact it's Richie's favorite snack.”  
“What's with the weird fur suit?” the man twitched. Luffy was completely calm, not reacting to the threat.  
“How rude this is manly hair!” Mohji snapped, to which Luffy says. “That's even more weird.”  
“Grr how dare you, I am beast tamer Mohji, I can tame all beasts.” He tried to “tame” Chouchou which got him attacked by the small dog. “You pest, Richie get these marine bastards.”  
“You...” Zoro was about to draw his swords but Luffy stopped him. “Leave this to me.” he smiled, and Zoro sheathed his sword.  
Nami couldn't believe it. 'This is crazy, even if he has devil fruit powers how is he gonna beat that giant beast?'  
“Richie kill them!” Mohji shouted and the large lion raised it's claw and swiped. Luffy's body liquified and the claws cut him apart only to reform. “Ehh?!”  
“Bad kitty!” Luffy's arm morphed into a whip. “Slime Slime Whip!”  
Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack  
Zoro couldn't tear his eyes away while Coby couldn't watch so hid his face in his hands.  
Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack  
Luffy was more skilled with a whip than Mohji was. In just a few short minutes the large lion was on Luffy's side. “Shake!” Richie obeyed. “Sit!” Richie obeyed. “Good boy!” the lion blushed.  
“Richie!” the lion tensed and began to sweat. “You belong to me!” he hid behind Luffy. “You dumb beast I am your master!” He let loose the whip and the lion ducked down and braced for impact.  
It didn't come...he peeked up and saw Luffy had taken the hit for him. “You sure can act tough, but why don't you be a man and fight me!”  
Mohji began to sweat. For a brief second it looked like he was gonna fight using his whip, but instead he threw the whip at Luffy's face, and tried to make a break for it. Even Luffy was stunned at the tactic for a second.  
“Stop him, if he gets to Buggy, they'll blast my village apart.” The Mayor shouts.  
“Blast it apart?!” Coby shouts. “Luffy!” he blinked. “Ehh?” The marine was gone.  
“He used Shave, he'll be back.” Sure enough, Mohji came flying back, and he looked beaten all to heck. His hands and feet were bound by Slime Lock. “Speak of the devil.” Luffy appeared.  
“Alright let's go kick this Buggy-guys ass.”  
“Hold on there's just 3 of you, you can't possibly be thinking of going to face them on your own.” Nami says.  
“It'll be fine, let's go!” Luffy cheered.  
“I'm going to!” The Mayor shouts. “This is my home, I will fight!”  
“Hmm, I don't think that's a good idea, its our job as marines to protect civilians.” Luffy took his spear and gave it to Coby. “Leave it to us.”  
“I'm still the mayor I need to see this through.” Luffy sighed.  
“Fine, but keep this guy with you.” he whistled and Richie lifted the mayor up and put him on his back. “Don't let anything happen to the old man okay?” The lion nodded. “Let's go!”  
-x-  
Buggy was a fool, arrogant and quick to anger, but even he was smart enough to know something was wrong when Mohji didn't come back. “Get a Buggy Ball ready.” His men readied a cannon. 'I don't like this, is it a pirate hunter or worse the marines.'  
He didn't have to wait long, as Luffy and company arrived on the scene. Nami came along, seeing a chance to make off with Buggy's treasure.  
“OIIIIIII BUGGGGGGGGYYYYY!” Luffy shouted. His friends gasped in shock. So much for the element of surprise.  
Buggy and his crew showed up. “Who the fuck are you flashy idiots.”  
“I'm marine inspector Luffy, these are my friends Zoro, Coby, and Nami.” the orange haired girl cursed him. She whispered. “Idiot don't include me!”  
“Captain that's the girl who stole your map.” one of Buggy's men pointed out. “SO IT WAS YOU!” Nami eeped and hid. “Uhh captain isn't that Mohji's lion?”  
“The hell is going on...oi brat you are just some worthless inspector. How un-flashy, but if you are here then marines will be coming. So I need to kill you and make my escape.” his crew brought the canon forward. “Listen here marine, more power is flashy, witness the power of my Buggy Ball!”  
He showed it's power by blasting the village, it caused the village to lose 25%, the mayor wept and Luffy got pissed. Buggy laughed as his crew loaded another ball, this time aiming it at Luffy.  
“Oi Luffy!” Zoro shouts.  
“Zoro, Coby, I wasn't planning to show you this yet, but this guy has pissed me off.” he took a fighting stance. “When one masters all 6 powers, it awakens a seventh technique Rokuogan!”  
“Do you really think you can stop my Buggy ball with your fists?” Him and his crew laughed.  
“Shut up, and hit me with your best shot you big nose!” Jaws dropped, and Buggy saw red.  
“Die you marine trash!” The buggy ball was fired. Luffy didn't even flinch.  
“Six King Gun!” A shock wave ripped through the air, it struck the buggy ball, blasting it and sending the explosion back at Buggy and his crew.  
“You did it!” Coby cheered.  
“No,” Luffy narrowed his eyes. “It's not over.”  
Sure enough Buggy had used his own men to shield himself from the blast, as had one of his main officers Cabaji. There was a few stragglers.  
Coby handled the stragglers, his training with Luffy and Zoro made fighting these grunts easy. Zoro faced off with Cabaji, the male wasn't a true swordsman, he relied on dirty tricks. Even without the 6 powers training Zoro would have been able to beat the fool, but with it it didn't take 5 minutes.  
Buggy was an arrogant devil fruit user. He was overconfident that there was nothing Luffy could do. True he was immune to Tempest Kick, but Luffy had 5 other powers to take him down with. His flight abilities were nothing against Moon Walk, his chop chop quick escape not fast enough against Luffy's shave, slime pistol did a lot of damage, and even when Buggy tried Chop Chop Festival Luffy's slime whip made quick work of him.  
When Luffy was done with him, every piece of him was swollen and bruised. Buggy and his crew were bound by slime, and when the marine ship arrived they were taken in.  
To be continued


	6. First Power Mastered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Slime Marine  
Chap 6 The First Power Mastered  
Nami made off with Buggy's treasure supply, while Luffy and the mini slimes dissolved the weapons and armor. The marines arrived and arrested Buggy's crew.  
Luffy was getting chewed out by a marine captain. “Your orders were to investigate this town.” Commander Shepherd was giving him an ear full.  
“I did sir, and we took down the pirates.”  
“Those were not your orders fool!” Luffy didn't flinch. Commander Shepherd was a chief inspector. He was an arrogant ass, he rarely spoke to his lessers. Then he heard one investigated a town and rounded up some pirates. “You were only supposed to scout the village, you were not authorized to attack them!”  
“Sorry not sorry sir, I deemed the threat level to be credible to take action.” Shepherd was pissed.  
“You will remain on this island till you have further orders!” he stomped off. Luffy sweat dropped. 'That's what I was planning to do anyway.'  
The marines took the Buggy Pirates away. “That guy was an ass.” Zoro says.  
“Yeah...I usually receive my orders from the East Blue HQ.” Luffy says. “Shepherd gets the high end missions, inspecting major bases, but all he sees is his title.” Luffy laughs. “He thinks I'm after his job.”  
Zoro snorts at that. The slime clapped, “It's okay, we can continue the training till the next mission.”  
-x-  
Nami was pissed as Luffy confiscated half of Buggy's treasure from her. “You can't do this, I stole this fair and square!” she shouts.  
Slime suddenly coiled around her wrists. “Oh then I can arrest you then and confiscate all of it!”  
“You can't...if you do...” Luffy released her, she blinked in surprise. “I understand you have your reasons, so be grateful I'm letting you keep half.”  
“Feh, so you are a corrupt marine, lining your pockets!”  
“Ehh what are you talking about, the money is for the village?” She blinked in surprise. “Buggy did a lot of damage, they gonna need help repairing it.”  
'This guy can't be...maybe he could help...no...I have to do this myself. Maybe I can stick around him and get more gold from pirates.' She thought.  
Nami hung back, and watched as the boys trained. Zoro and Sabo sparring, the two doing laps around the island. Luffy had mini slimes observe them, while he helped the villagers work on repairing the village. After their training, they would join Luffy and do some hard labor.  
'What the heck is going on…?' Nami noticed Zoro take off his shirt and Luffy stopped. The swordsman's body glistened with sweat, his muscles flexing.  
A strange tension thickened the air. Luffy remained unmoving, his cheeks flushed, and he was panting. Zoro and Coby noticed, they quickly grabbed Luffy and dragged him to a secluded spot.  
'What are those three up to?' she followed them and gasped.  
Zoro and Coby were naked, Luffy's lower half was turned to slime. He had the boys in his clutches. Muffled moans could be heard as Luffy's slime tentacles roamed over their naked bodies.  
Luffy was behind Zoro, who was on his hands and knees. He kissed the swordsman's hole, lapping at his entrance as his tentacles devoured the sweat from his body. A tentacle latched onto his cock, sucking the erect flesh, another caressed his balls.  
Zoro shuddered, the cool tentacles caressing his heated skin. He shivered in pleasure as one brushed over his chest and teased his nipples. A slime tentacle was in his mouth, and he sucked it happily. 'Oh gawd Luffy!'  
His tongue penetrated his ass, it stretched and wiggled inside him. The hands groping his firm ass cheeks.  
Coby had a similar fate. Luffy's tentacles were caressing him, here there and everywhere. Arms and legs caressed, his ass penetrated by a tentacle, another going into his mouth. His nips were sucked on, and his crotch teased by a tentacle.  
His sore muscles were massaged, the pleasure washing through his body making him feel refreshed.  
Luffy switched from Zoro to Coby, and slime tentacle plundering his ass. Zoro moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, his inner walls meeting the cool slime, it was strange but amazing. He pushed back against it, letting it slide deeper.  
Coby whined as the slime tentacle left his ass, only for Luffy to replace it with his tongue. Muffled moans could be heard, his body shaking as the tongue worked his insides.  
The two were teased until they came, Luffy draining their balls until he was satisfied. His body reformed, he sighed in bliss. “So good!” the two groaned. “Oh sorry guys...”  
“No problem,” the two say, with a blissed out look on their faces.  
Nami's heart was racing at what she just witnessed. 'Oh my gawd, that was hawt!'  
-x-  
The boys continued to train. Once they got nice and sweaty Luffy would take care of them. It was a very fun cycle of events, they were improving day by day.  
“Alright, it's time for combat training.” Luffy says. “You two will attack me with all you got.”  
“But Luffy, what if we seriously hurt you.” Coby says.  
“I'm made of slime so you can go all out.” he smiles.  
“Luffy, are you sure about this, you aren't a logia your a mon.”  
“I trust you guys, besides if I run into trouble I have my iron body.”  
Zoro didn't like it, the mon fruits were powerful and rare but no fruit didn't have a weakness. He drew his swords, and Coby got ready to fight.  
The two charged, but Coby must have been thinking the same thing and the two were holding back. “Too slow!” wham wham...the two got knocked back.  
“Come on guys you, you are stronger than this.” Luffy had seen it, Coby was getting tougher and braver, gaining more battle experience by fighting Zoro. Zoro's skills also improved by fighting with his mini slimes and he took to his training like a fish to water. The two were training day and night.  
“Sorry Luffy, but this is harder than just fighting your mini slimes.” Coby says.  
“You are tough, but going after you all out...” Luffy sighs.  
“Okay, I trust you guys, look...” he transformed into his monster form, and Luffy directed them to his body. “You see this small orb inside me, it's my core, so long as it's not damaged I can regenerate my body from attacks.” he returned to human form. “I can move my core around, so I can keep it in a safe place while we spar.”  
Coby and Zoro exchanged looks, they stood and looked ready to fight. “Let's fight!”  
The trio clashed, Zoro took his shots, but Luffy blocked them again and again, before knocking him away. Then Coby took his chance, only to get knocked around. As soon as Coby was thrown back Zoro charged in.  
Fighting Luffy was intense, Zoro and Coby couldn't stop smiling as they fought. As the days passed the boys combat skills became more developed, Luffy took Zoro on with his slime sword. The greenette was a better swordsman but Luffy's skills were quite impressive. Luffy took on Coby hand to hand, he was a little hard on Coby but the boy kept going. When he fought both of them weren't working together at first, but slowly they started fighting as a team.  
Dealing with Luffy's devil fruit powers was tough, but made excellent training. Each day he had them fighting one of his 6 powers, attacking him while he's in iron body, trying to hit him while using paper art, dodging Luffy's finger pistol, a game of tag with moon walk, trying to dodge him or defend against his shave, and blocking and dodging tempest kick.  
3 Weeks Later  
Luffy was staning, waiting for Zoro and Coby to strike. “Shave!” Coby shouts and he vanishes, moving at super speed. The two clashed for a bit...”Shave!” Zoro joined in the fray.  
“Slime Sword!” he blocked Zoro's swords, while his free hand took Coby's punches. Luffy escaped using his own shave, but the two were on him in a second. The slime human grinned and continued to clash with them.  
Coby took up the fray, keeping Luffy occupied and when the time was right. “Zoro!” Coby vanished, using shave to get out the way just in time for Zoro to strike.  
“Got it, high speed Onigiri!” Zoro tore through Luffy's slime body. He reformed, and smiled.  
“Well done, you both have mastered the shave technique.” his eyes sparkled. “You two deserve a reward for all our hard work.”  
To be continued


	7. Super Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Slime Marine  
Chap 7 Super Human  
“Ohhh, oh gawd!” Zoro’s body spasmed as he rocked in pleasure. His muscles flexing, toes curling, bucking up, waves of pleasure washing through him. “Oh ohh!” he grit his teeth trying to hold back. “Luffy ohhhhh!” arms were held above his head, Zoro thrashing in the raven’s hold.   
His nips were nice and perky from arousal and very unique stimulus. His erogenous zones were being stimulated at once. Luffy had created small slimes, they were scurrying around Zoro’s body, massaging and cleaning him as they moved.   
Two were latched onto his nipples, sucking on the perky buds, relentlessly! Others trudged along his abs and chest. They caressed his arms and legs, four resting at his feet, one on the top one on the bottom on each foot.   
Zoro’s blushing was positively adorable. “Mmm, mmm, mmm,” Luffy bobs his head back and forth, sucking on Zoro’s dick, tongue happily flicking the underside of his shaft.   
He pulls off Zoro’s cock with a pop. “Zoro has been working so hard, does this feel good?” he says, while having two fingers stuffed up Zoro’s ass. They rock back and forth, twisting and giving Zoro’s prostate a rub before pulling back only to thrust back in again.   
The male groans in pleasure. “Luffy...please!” the boy chuckles, adding a third finger inside. The action made Zoro arch his back, his inner walls hugging the three digits.   
Luffy licked along his shaft. “I want to do something special, because I really like Zoro and Coby.” he says, moving down to suck Zoro’s balls into his mouth.   
Zoro tosses his head back moaning. He spars a glance and sees Coby enjoying the same fate as him. Though he had slimes teasing his cock, balls, and his ass. The boy was panting a drooling, body shaking in pleasure.   
He was turned back to Luffy, with a sharp jab to his prostate. “I can make your body evolve, it’ll allow your body to break down all food, your body will need only 4 hours of sleep unless you overexert your body, and your ass well...” he licks up his balls to the base of his cock, up his shaft to the tip. “It’ll only be for mating.”   
As soon as the word mating left his mouth, Luffy swallowed his cock down to the root. “Aahhhhnn!” he bit his lip, he was on the edge, his will crumbling. “Yes please!”   
He felt the fingers shift and fuse together transforming. Zoro lost it as he felt a strange fluid get pumped inside him, the liquid felt cold, but it made his inner walls so hot. ‘Oh gawd Luffy!’ his toes curled and his balls lurched as his climax hit.   
Luffy sucked him through his orgasm, rubbing his sweet spot, to milk him. His eyes closed in bliss, as his orgasm washed through him. “Aaaaaahhhh!” Luffy pulled back moaning. “Zoro’s semen really is amazing!” he licks his lips.   
In an instant Luffy’s clothing is removed, and Zoro gasps at Luffy’s side. ‘He’s just a little smaller than me, but he’s so thick!’ he gulped, and felt his hole twitch. His ass pulsed as Luffy’s fingers returned and pulled out.   
The swordsman whined at the loss. It was a strange feeling, his tight ring spasming trying to close the void. He felt like a sheath without a sword, and Luffy had a big sword to fill his sheath. Luffy spread his legs and settled between them fully, hard cock aimed at Zoro’s tight hole.   
He wrapped his legs around Luffy drawing him closer. The slimes shifted, and Zoro shivered. Luffy leaned forward and whispered into his ear. “Oh fuck!” Zoro bucked in response, his cock swelling in excitement and rubbing against Luffy’s abs.”Take me!”   
Luffy did, pushing inside Zoro’s sheath. “Ah ohh, mmm” his body was taking the thick tool well. The thick length vanishing into the velvety walls, Zoro couldn’t see but he sure felt every inch, his channel opening up to take it all. ‘So Full!’ his body swallowing it down to the root.   
He felt no pain, either from Luffy’s special fluid, or the non stop pleasure generated from the mini slimes. Who cares it was all Luffy. “Shihihi Zoro so horny I slipped in nice and easy, feels good yeah?”  
“So good!” he moans, pushing back against Luffy, his ass rubbing against his pelvis. His cock was twitching like crazy. The fullness and friction was making him so hot.  
“Zoro’s expression is so naughty.” he leans forward and capture’s the man’s lips. ‘Damn him, this feels so good.’ he kissed back, and Luffy just stayed inside him. He thought the boy would start thrusting right away, but no he remained buried deep inside him, letting his sheath get used to his size.   
“Luffy...please...” he rocked against the male, feeling Luffy’s dick nudge his insides. “Move!”   
“As you wish!” Luffy pulls back till only the tip was left inside. Gifting Zoro with glowious friction before leaving him empty, but not for long, his hips shot forward and buried himself deep inside. “Ohhh!”   
In and out, in and out, the friction making them both pant and moan. The swordsman felt Luffy was still going easy on him, slowly picking up speed and power as time went on. He felt Luffy’s hefty balls smack his ass, again and again, his penis twitching with every thrust.   
Their kisses broke for air, Zoro moaning, and Luffy panting sexily in his ear. His thrusts were driving him mad, his cock twitching hotly against Luffy’s abs, pre overflowing.  
Not just Zoro’s Luffy’s pre was flooding his ass, it made his thrusts all the more intense. “Luffy...gonna cum!” he moans, and Luffy begins thrusting faster and harder, the slimes teasing his body doubling their efforts. “Oh gawd!”   
His powerful thrusts, made the sound of skin striking skin, sound like applause. His body uncoiled as liquid pleasure spread through him. Zoro hit his climax, moaning into Luffy’s shoulder.   
Zoro’s cum erupts between their bodies, the mini slimes not wasting a second and began cleaning Zoro’s body. The man spasmed, his inner walls clenching in his release.   
Luffy kept thrusting, the friction more intense, he managed a few more thrusts before reaching his climax, unloading his cum inside the swordsman. The greenette shivered, as each spurt splattered his insides, his toes curl in enjoyment.   
He stayed balls deep inside him, waiting till every last drop was pumped inside. Luffy captured Zoro’s lips, in a beautiful loving kiss. He pulls out and breaks the kiss at the same time.   
For a moment Zoro stares at Luffy, a feel spreading through him he hadn’t felt all his life. Luffy pulls away from him, leaving the mini slimes to clean him. His manhole spasms at the loss, but his new super human body, the tight ring closing to keep the cum inside.   
Luffy turns his gaze over to Coby, who was drooling. The slime teasing his ass and cock left so Luffy could slip in. His fingers slip in, two and Coby moans. They twist and scissor inside, stretching his hole.   
His other hand grips the pinkette’s cock and pumps it, making his balls bounce. He focuses on the tip, licking the weeping head. The slime male’s actions make the boy twitch.  
He curls his fingers, and massages the boy’s sweet spot. As his fingers worked his magic, he gave Coby’s dick a tongue lashing. “Ah ahhhn ah ah ah ah!” Coby was dangling from the edge of pleasure.   
Never in his wildest imagination would he be doing this, he was so unsure he pinched the palm of his hand just to make sure this was real. ‘It’s real!’ his eyes rolled up as pleasure, back arching off the ground.  
A happy shiver goes through the young man’s body. His shaft was being stroked, hole stuffed, and his cock head being licked like a sucker. “Luffy, ohhh!” Coby had heard the offer Luffy made Zoro. “I want it to!”   
Luffy obeys, and begins to pump the special fluid into him, his fingers twisting and transforming. “Ohhh,” Coby moans as the special goo floods him.   
He wraps his lips around the tip, and starts sucking. This pushes the pinkette over the edge, he cums his seed flooding into Luffy’s mouth. He holds there, letting the fresh baby batter fill his cheeks before he gulps it down.   
“So yummy!” Luffy moans, after pulling off. He licks his lips, tasting Coby still on his lips. The tingling sensations helped make his cock remain hard for the next round.   
Luffy removes his fingers, and the boy groans at the loss. His hole is wet from the mini slime teasing, his ring twitching like crazy. “You ready?” the boy nods, he was so hot from his orgasm.   
Coby was blushing from ear to ear, feeling the tip of Luffy’s cock kiss his hole. ‘So big,’ Coby was still a growing boy, but he was the smallest of the trio. The cock head rubs against his hole.   
He pushes in and both boys groan. “So big!”  
“So tight!” his manhole hugged every inch as it sank deeper and deeper. The boy whimpered, but the mini slimes continued teasing his body helping overwhelm him in pleasure.   
Luffy went slow, rocking his hips, giving him a little more. After several minutes he was fully seated inside, his hole stretched wide. “Move please!” Coby begged, his cock twitching in need.   
The slime monster obeyed, and began to move. “Oh ohh ah ah ah Luffy!” he shifted his thrusts and began striking his prostate with each pass. “Ahhh ahhh ahhhh!”   
In or out, hot damn the friction was amazing. His cock was twitching like crazy. “I can’t...so good...I can’t hold back!” he closes his eyes in bliss, he arches his back and cums.   
His seed erupts and the mini slimes go to town slurping it up. Luffy groans, his hole was milking him so hard. “Ohhh!” Luffy’s climax hits, and he spills his seed into Coby, his cock aimed right at the boy’s prostate. Each spurt rammed his sensitive bundle of nerves.  
It wasn’t over as Zoro came over and got behind Luffy, his long cock hard and wanting. He hotdogs Luffy’s ass. “Zoro,” he looks back and the male was looking so sexy. “Coby,,,”   
He shifts the boy onto his hands and knees, lining up again. “More!” they say together. Luffy pushes in again and Zoro thrusts into him. The tri moan and they set a pace.   
Zoro pulls out of Luffy, and he pulls out of Coby. Zoro thrusts in and drives Luffy forward. “Fuck Luffy!” the boy’s walls seemed to shift to take him perfectly. He can never forget this tightness.   
Their hard bodies moving together, lust building, their moans echoing the area. They went at it for hours, losing themselves into their own pace. Zoro kissed Luffy’s neck driving into Luffy’s anal sheath faster and faster.   
Luffy reached around hands replacing the mini slimes on his nips, pinching and tugging on the perky buds. He made Coby moan, and pant, the boy reaching down and tugging on his aching cock.  
Coby bucking back, impaling himself hard on his cock.   
Climax came for the trio, their bodies arching, cum filling willing bodies, as a third stream splattered the floor and pumping hand. “Aaaaahhhhnnn!” They collapsed into a pile of sweaty limbs.   
Luffy went full slime mode and cleaned their bodies before settling between the two. “Mmmm, great job you two, you’ll get stronger and stronger!”   
Zoro and Coby smiled. Thanks to their new super human bodies they were able to train even longer and they set aside some time quality time with Luffy. Nami continued to hang around much to Zoro’s annoyance. Still they was trying to make the most of this time, it wouldn’t be much longer till Luffy received new orders.   
To be continued  
Chap 8 Next Mission


	8. New Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Slime MArine  
Chap 8 Next Mission  
With their new bodies, Zoro and Coby were able to advance their training. Having more time to train and spend time with Luffy. Just because they learned Shave, didin’t mean that was all.   
Luffy had told them he could teach the basics, but what they did with the 6 powers would be up to them. They set some time aside for solo training. Needing only 4 hours to sleep allowed a lot more time to get stronger and get to know each other.  
-x-  
Nami was watching Zoro and Coby train with a bored look. “Man, train train train, its so boring.” Zoro stopped lifting weights to glare at her.   
“If you’re so bored leave, go bother someone else.” He goes back to lifting weights.   
“I can’t or your captain slimes will stop me.” she gestured with her thumbs, to the roaming slimes. ‘Well you are a thief.’ Coby thought watching the slimes patrol. Luffy had slimes all over the island making sure any straggling pirates were captured. “Speaking of the slime guy where is he?”   
It was Coby that stopped this time. “He’s helping the villagers repair their homes, that were destroyed by Buggy and his men.”   
-x-  
A shirtless Luffy was carrying lumber and the slimes were helping hold posts together. The workers were a little surprised, but got used to the slime man’s presence.   
-x-  
“Man he’s a weird guy.” Nami says. “Aren’t you the least bit bored with this place?”   
“Would you shut up, we are trying to train.” Zoro snapped at her.   
“Touchy, let me guess, slime boy hasn’t done it with you at all.” Zoro blushed. “That’s none of your business!” he snaps, Nami raises a brow. Information was power, it could be used for leverage but she was getting little out of these guys. The commander already left them, taking away the pirates that had been caught.   
“Luffy can’t leave until he gets new orders, so we are using this opportunity to train.” Coby explains. “You should train to Nami-san, if you are gonna join us.”   
“I’M NOT GONNA JOIN YOU!” she snaps. “I might travel with you a bit, your captain seems to be good at taking down pirates.” No sooner had the words left her mouth did she find a sword pointed at her.   
“Don’t think I will allow you to use Luffy, you are a thief. I think you should have been locked up with the rest of the pirates.” she was frozen in fear for a moment, but quickly collected herself.   
“Weren’t you a vicious bounty hunter, frankly you are worse than most pirates.” she says.   
“Tch say what you want, but I’ve never done anything that I regret.” he says and goes back to training.   
Nami thought about it. ‘If I could get stronger, maybe I could take out him...’ a chill races up her spine. ‘No, I just need to get the money I need.’   
-x-  
Some news had spread which caused a black spot on the marines. Upon investigating Morgan’s background his achievements fell under suspect. Morgan had escaped Marine custody, using his own son as a hostage.   
Not only that, but Black Cat Kuro and most of his crew were revealed to still be active, and Kuro very much alive. It seems he was stopped from taking over a small village. He was stopped by a new band of pirates, led by a female captain.   
His bounty increased from his deception but not by much. Zoro seemed to be weirded out by the news, but Luffy didn’t press him on it.   
-x-  
Luffy and co, were sitting down to a meal, when the transponder snail went off.   
Purupurupuru Purupurupuru Purupurupuru Click  
“Moshi moshi, this is inspector Luffy.” the raven says answering the phone.   
“Inspector Luffy, due to the recent events with Morgan, I’m afraid we will be increasing your inspector duties. We’ve asked Fullbody to pick you up from your position, we want you to investigate Fullbody and his crew. We cannot allow another Morgan incident.”   
“Yes sir,” Luffy smiled...Click! “Alright, let’s pack up.”   
-x-  
Fullbody was not pleased. “Damn it, Morgan really fucked up. Now I have to deal with some dumb inspector brat.” he had plans on taking his date to a fancy dinner at the Baratie.   
“It can’t be helped sir, more inspections will happen, the East Blue is already seen as the weakest of all the seas, the marines can’t be seen as weak to.” Fullbody sighed.   
The man Fullbody, was decent at his job, capturing a few pirates in his time. His most recent capture was the first mate of the Don Krieg pirates. He was planning to deliver him after his date.  
“Who is this inspector anyway?”   
“The orders said Monkey D. Luffy,” the soldier says.   
“Monkey?” his eyes widened. ‘Don’t tell me this kid is related to the hero Monkley D. Garp?’ he smirked. “Maybe this will work out after all.”  
Fullbody’s ship arrived on time, and even Nami boarded the ship. ‘Might as well tag along, might make my job easier.’   
“Greetings, welcome to my ship Inspector.” Fullbody and his men gave a salute. Luffy and Coby returned it, but Zoro seemed distracted by something.   
“Hello Fullbody, I trust you will allow my group access as well, I’m training them.”   
“I see,” he sweat dropped. ‘This brat must be getting special treatment because he’s Garp’s grandson, no matter I will play along.’ he smiled. “Yes you are all welcome. In fact, I was thinking of treating you to a meal.”   
“Oh? You wouldn’t be trying to bribe an investigator would you?” his eyes turned towards Fullbody who began to sweat. “Not at all, I would never,” he says. “But the sea restaurant would be a rare treat.”   
Nami eyed him, he clearly was the type that liked to flaunt his power, influence, and even money. She noticed the woman in fancy dress, he was clearly taking her for a date. ‘Let’s see if he’s the type.’ she glared at Luffy.   
“I see, so it’s a rare treat hmm?” he closed his eyes and seemed to be pondering something. ‘He’ll accept, he’s just another dirty marine, money truly is...’   
“I’ll accept the ride but I’ll be treating my guys to a meal.” Nami was shocked, staring at Luffy like he grew a second head.   
“Luffy are you sure that’s okay?” Luffy laughed at Coby’s question. “Of course, you guys have been working hard, and I have heard about this sea restaurant. I had planned on going once you guys became marines to celebrate but now’s as good as time ever.” he says smiling. ‘No way!’ Nami’s jaw dropped.   
Even Fullbody was shocked. ‘Wait wait wait, this works for me, I can still make my date after all, and I don’t have to spend an extra dime.’ he smirked. “Perfect!” he says.   
Luffy inspected the ship, and found a man in the holding cells. “And who is this?”   
“The second in command of the Krieg pirates, Gin.” Fullbody says, sounding quite proud of himself. Luffy pulled out a stack of wanted posters. “Krieg Pirates?” he found them, he had a fleet under his command. To date he had the highest bounty among human pirates in the east blue.   
Luffy knew better though, the quality over quantity factor. ‘I won’t know how strong he really is unless I fight him myself.’ A quick scan Luffy could tell the man was hungry and malnourished.   
He didn’t like this but he was no fool. He had read about many of the marine facilities, such as Impel Down, and the Starvation Hell that lies inside. He sighed, the ship and it’s men seemed ship shape.   
The sky was clear and the breeze was with them, they were making excellent time. Luffy of course had Nami start her training, just the basics. Coby and Zoro spared a bit and carried on their training. Fullbody’s men watched and marvelled a their strength. Many of Fullbody’s men who were swordsman, had heard of Zoro’s reputation and asked him for some sword tips.   
Luffy chuckled, as he blushed and scratched the back of his head. “Sure I guess.” Fullbody was getting jealous.  
‘Who the hell are these guys?’  
-x-  
Before the ship made it to the Baratie, Luffy spotted a smoke signal. “Over there!” he shouted.   
“It’s probably nothing, let’s keep going, we are gonna miss our reservations.” he hugs his date.   
“It could be someone in trouble, we should check it out.” Luffy says.   
“B-b-b-b-but it could also be a pirate trap.” Luffy punched his palm and smirked, giving a little crack to his knuckles. “Then we take them down and capture them. We are marines after all!” Fullbody’s jaw drops, while Zoro smirks and Coby chuckles.   
The ship changed course towards the smoke signal. It wasn’t a trap but was in fact a distress signal. “Johnny? Yosaku?” Zoro gasped seeing the two.   
“Big Bro Zoro!?” Johhny shouted, before coughing. The boys were brought onto the ship.   
“You know these guys Zoro?” the swordsman nodded. “I worked with them back in my bounty hunter days. We parted ways some tie before I met you.”   
“I see,” he went to the two. “Move aside,” a tentacle of slime popped out of Luffy’s hair. It touched Johnny’s head first. “Slime Scan!” He was able to scan Johnny’s body completely. “He needs water, his body is worn from lack of food and drink for a few days.”   
Johnny coughed. “I’m fine, we ran out of supplies a few days ago, my friend is sick and I couldn’t leave him to get more.” Johnny looked at Luffy. “Please help him, you gotta-” Johnny was silenced as Luffy kissed him.   
Now even Nami’s jaw dropped, along with Fullbody’s while Zoro and Coby’s eyes widened. Johnny was shocked, till he felt water slip into his mouth. It tasted so good, and so cold. It soothed his aching throat, the burning sensation fading the more he drank. The pain in his muscles and stomach being washed away.   
The kiss broke and Luffy moved over to Yosaku and used his tentacle to scan him. “Oh no...” he looked to some of Fullbody’s men. “Bring me whatever fruit you have available.”   
“Yes sir!” they saluted and went to get some fruits. Luffy crushed them and let the juices flow into his mouth. Johnny looked to Zoro.   
“Who is this guy Big Bro?” he had a faint blush on his cheeks. “And what is he?”   
“He’s Luffy, he recruited me for the marines. He ate the Slime Slime fruit, he’s a Slime Human!” Johnny gasped.   
“He will be fine, he got sick from lack of nutrition.” Luffy ate some fruit and mixed it with the special fluid slimes can make. He kissed Yosaku, and transferred the fruity liquid into Yosaku’s mouth. The male came to and was shocked to be kissed.  
He and Johnny started dancing. Luffy snapped and quickly locked them with slime. “Oi quit dancing around, you both need rest, and food.” The two ate fruits obediently. “We are on our way to the sea restaurant the Baratie, why don’t you join us?”   
“Is it really okay?” Johnny asked.   
“Sure, Zoro’s friends are more than welcome, my treat.” he smiles. Back on course, it wasn’t long before the Sea Restaurant was in sight.   
To be continued  
Chap Preview Toughest Cheffs


	9. Toughest Chefs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Luffy 8 inches Thick - 6 Powers 6/6   
Zoro 9 Inches - 6 Powers 1/6  
Coby 5 inches - 6 Powers 1/6  
Nami 6 Powers 0/6  
Johnny 6 powers 0/6  
Yosaku 6 Powers 0/6  
Chap 9 Toughest Chefs  
The sight of the Baratie was a welcome one. It looked like a giant fish ship, it was had three floors and was massive. Fullbody was glad he could finally take his date out. He was shocked at Luffy’s actions. ‘Why would you work to save scum like that?’ he knew these two, they were bounty hunters. Many marines viewed bounty hunters this way, as they made their living hunting pirates but most were just as bad as the pirates they hunted. “Disgusting.” he says.  
Nami overheard him and narrowed her eyes. “Yay, I’m hungry.” Luffy cheers.   
Zoro pulled Johnny and Yosaku aside. “Hey guys, I know Luffy said it was his treat, but he’s on a budget, so don’t buy anything to fancy.”   
“Got it Zoro-bro!” Johnny says.   
“Luffy-bro saved my life, I won’t cause him any trouble.” Yosaku says. “Besides Luffy-bro is someone special to you right big bro Zoro?” he hooked his fingers and gave Zoro the wink. Zoro blushed, and punched him in the shoulder. “Shut up.” he says.   
“This place is huge!” Luffy exclaims.   
“The lower deck is where the main restaurant is, the middle deck is where the main kitchen is, and the upper deck is where the cooks sleep.” Johnny explained. “This isn’t any normal restaurant they say they have the toughest chefs in the world here. They have to be being out on the sea like this.” That had Luffy even more excited.  
Fullbody went on board first with his date, followed by Luffy’s group. “Men please take care of yourselves, and come inform us if you spot any pirates.” Luffy calls, and Fullbody flinched. ‘Damn it I told them not to bother me.’   
At the door the group was met by Patty. The man was massive, with plump cheeks and a big chin. “Welcome to the Baratie where customer is King, if you don’t have any money then your not our customer so go away!” he says with a big smile on his face.   
“Uh reservation for Fullbody.” Patty nods. “Table for six please.” Luffy says, and again Patty nods. “Right this way!” he leads them in and he got Fullbody and his date a window seat, table with a view. Luffy’s group was set at a larger table together.   
A blonde male in a black suit came out and took their orders. He flirted with Fullbody’s date, and even flirted with Nami when he took their order. Zoro, Coby, Johnny, and Yosaku ordered simple meals. Nami however ordered an extravagant meal and fancy drink to boot.   
Zoro glared at her but said nothing. Both Coby and Zoro looked at what she ordered and it equaled all their meals put together. They looked to Luffy who kept a smile on his face. “And you sir, what would you like?” the blonde asked.   
“Just a water please.” he says. The blonde with a curly brow blinked. “Are you sure that’s all?”   
“Yes, this meal is my treat, just water for me.” His stomach growled, and Luffy just chuckled. “I’ll bring you some bread,” he leaned in close. “On the house.” he headed back to the kitchen to deliver the orders.   
Nami feigned innocence of her actions, but Luffy put his hand on Zoro’s knee and gave it a squeeze. The swordsman gave Luffy a look, but said nothing.   
-x-  
Fullbody had a plan, he paid for a fancy reservation, got them a full course meal, and he ordered ahead for the wine so he could show off. It was working, lots of the guest recognized Fullbody. The meal was going as planned and then the “waiter” brought the wine.   
What he didn’t know, the wine he ordered didn’t go with the meal at all so Sanji switched it out, for something better. “You’re famous, everyone is looking at you.” His date says. Fullbody chuckles. “It’s not me it’s the lovely guest I’m with.” they clinked their glasses and took a drink.   
“So good, this flavor...” he sniffed it. “This aroma...This may be the scent of the soil of Micquo of the North Land, bitter with plenty of body, a tad sour...this wine is Iturutz Burger Stein!” the customers were stunned in silence. “Aren’t I right waiter?!”   
“Nu-uhh, not even close...sir.” he says, and gives Fullbody a spoon. “Please eat sir, your soup is getting cold.”   
“By the way, I’m the Sous Chef, Sanji.” he says and walks off. “All the waiters ran off yesterday, I’m just filling in, have a good meal.”   
Fullbody’s date, giggles before taking another sip of her wine. The rest of the customers were fighting back laughter. Coby was doing his best, but Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku couldn’t help but laugh. Even Nami chuckled at him. ‘He was so confident to!’   
“Do you know a lot about wine?” she asked.   
“Yes, but it seems my sense of taste is off today.” the woman chuckled and he clicked his tongue. Luffy’s table was given their food. Everyone was digging in and having a nice time, but not Fullbody.   
Not even the delicious soup before him could turn his sour mood. ‘Hey, what’s going on? I requested the owner to serve that exact wine, when I made the reservation.’   
Luffy nibbled on his bread. There was a tenseness in the air, he had a feeling this wasn’t gonna end well. Sure enough, Fullbody found Batchee the bug, and stepped on him. He slipped the bug into his soup.   
Sanji was making his rounds. “Waiter!” Fullbody shouted. “I told you I’m not the waiter.” Sanji says walking over to his table. Once again Sanji flirts with Fullbody’s date, which just angers the Lieutenant more. He slams his hand on the table. “Hey do you normally serve soup with bugs in it to your customers!?” he snaps, pointing at the bug in his soup. ‘This will hurt their reputation.’   
“Bug?”   
“What the hell is this bug?!” he snaps.  
“Sorry sir, I don’t know, I’m not an expert on bugs.” The date, and the restaurant started laughing.   
“Don’t mess with me!” he snaps grabbing the soup and dumps it over Sanji. He smashes the table and stands up. Sanji was dripping with soup, his wet cigarette dropped from his mouth. “You could’ve eaten it if you took the bug out, couldn’t you?” Sanji was furious. “Not only that you ruined the lady’s soup to.” He reaches down to the mess.   
“Shut up!” Fullbody stomps on his hand. “I’m a customer! I’m paying you!”   
“Can money...satisfy your hunger?” he asked.   
“What?!” he growled. Sanji showed him his place, quickly kicking the stuffing out of Fullbody. The commotion drew the attention of the other chefs. “Oh no, Sanji’s causing trouble again.” They rushed in and broke up the fight, but Fullbody already took quite the whooping.   
“Knock it off Sanji, go cool off and clean off!” Zeff the owner of the place shouts. “Tch,” he walks away from Fullbody and passes by Luffy. ‘That creep wasting food like that.”   
“What should we do Luffy?” Coby looked to where Luffy was sitting, only to find he wasn’t there. “Luffy?!” the group looks around but Luffy was nowhere in sight.   
“Oh crap where did he go?!” Zoro asks aloud.   
-x-  
Sanji sighs and pulls off his soiled jacket, his undershirt was drenched. “What a mess...” he pulls off his tie. A chill ran down his spine as something stared at him hotly. He turned around only for slime to rush at him. “Oi!” Sanji gasped, as slime coiled around his wrists and ankles.   
A tongue licked some of the soup off his cheek. Sanji blushed, and the tongue continued to move up. His ear got licked, and Sanji’s heart fluttered and heat rushed down to his crotch. “You shitty slime, what the fuck?” he gasped as his ear lobe was sucked on.   
Slime slid under his clothing, absorbing the liquid from the cloth. The mouth and tongue descended down his neck, licking up the delicious soup. The mouth moved round to the other side, and he continued licking the blonde’s neck.   
Sanji felt tingly, his heart beat going faster. The tongue trailed up his neck to his chin, to his ear. ‘This feels good!’ he thinks blushing from ear to ear. The slime undid Sanji’s button up shirt, and pulled it off. His nipples got nice and perky, either from arousal or the cool air brushing his nips.   
The perky buds were found by the slime, latching onto the pebbled flesh, and started to suck! “Oh my gawd!” Sanji moans, his knees buckling. He tries to catch himself, but he misses the counter. He braced himself for the fall but it never came.   
Slime shifted him and got him safely on his knees. It wasn’t free either, slime slithered up his pant legs, feeling the manly hair, and massaging the strong muscles. His shoes were knocked away, and the slime began to lick the soles of Sanji’s feet. “Ohhh!” he moaned.   
His toes wiggled and flexed, his legs spread wide showing off his bulge. Sanji whimpered. “This feels so good!” the slime lifted his arms above his head exposing his pits. The slime tongue moved down and began to lick his right pit.   
He bit back a moan. ‘This is so weird, I’ve never felt like this before.’ he panted. His nipples continued to get sucked, which sent pleasure right down to his aching member. His cock pushed painfully against the confines of his boxers and pants.   
His dick pushed and pushed but his tight pants gave very little relief. The hot length rubbed against the fabric which caused more stimulus. ‘Why is this slime doing this?’ soup dripped from his hair onto his chest, and the slime went after it. ‘The soup!’   
Slime licked across his chest to his free pit. He’d been working in the kitchen all day, and running food out. Sanji had worked up a nice sweat, the soup was just the icing on the cake.   
Tongue like tentacles slithered up his back. Cleaning every inch they could reach. Sanji’s hips rocked, the slime was doing an amazing job cleaning him up. ‘It’s licking me everywhere!’ he closed his eyes in pleasure.   
There were slime tentacles running all over his body now, licking him, groping him! He was getting teased in spots, he didn’t know that were erogenous zones. Once they were found they didn’t stop, so he had all these new erogenous zones being stimulated at once. “Aaaahhhnn!” he cried out as his climax hit. He came into his shorts, body shaking.   
The slime seemed to shift and reform, and a human shape appeared before him. “You?” Sanji gasped. The slime capture his lips and the blonde moaned into the kiss. Hands undid his pants, sliding them down to expose his cum drenched crotch.   
Luffy leaned down and started cleaning Sanji’s crotch, lapping up all the thick manly seed. Sanji shuddered, his semi hard 7 incher rising up to full mast. He moved down to suck on the blonde’s balls, “Ohh fuck yes!”   
Not a single drop was wasted. In the course of his cleaning Sanji’s hard on started leaking pre, which drew Luffy’s mouth to the tip. That oh so talented tongue flicked the head, swirling around the tip. ‘This guy, doing this to me...I mean...it feels so good...it’s hot!’ he shudders.   
Luffy’s wraps his lips around the head and begins to suck. “Ohh fuck!” His mouth swallowed him deeper, deeper, till he was burying his nose in Sanji’s pubes. “Hhhhnnnn!”   
He moaned around his hot length, sending the most pleasing vibrations through him. “Ohh fuck, you shitty slime, you oh fuck!” Sanji’s pre poured down his throat, he slurped and sucked on him, not a drop escaping his skilled lips. “I’m gonna cum!” Sanji panted.   
His balls lurched, and his dick swelled as he spilled his seed in Luffy’s mouth. Luffy’s slime released him, and he regained human form. The two stayed in silence for a few minutes, Sanji trying to come down from his high.   
‘A guy sucked my dick, a guy touched me...like that and I got excited.’ Sanji thinks. He looked at Luffy.   
“It wasn’t right, to waste food like that, and your soup was really yummy.” he explains his deal about slimes, and how they are drawn to moisture. “I’m sorry for losing control.”   
Sanji took in what Luffy had to say, letting it process with the feelings he was having. “Can we talk?” they went outside, Sanji tucking himself back into his pants.   
-x-  
“So you do it with guys?” Luffy nodded. The two looked out at the water. “I’ve always liked girls you know, I’ve always believed I was the man born to love the ladies.” he says. “Is it...Is it weird that I liked what you were doing to me?” Sanji sits down.   
“I don’t think so.” he says and he sits by Sanji. “I mean you spend all that time loving the ladies, don’t you think you deserve someone who loves you?” Sanji blushed. “You know, that if you still want to love the ladies you can. It’s just, you seemed really pent up.” Sanji’s whole face went red and he took some deep breaths. ‘Calm down, just think things through.’  
“I’m just confused, you discovered things about my body I had no idea. I had no idea my nipples would feel like that, could feel like that.” he says.   
“Yeah, for some guys its different, some are more sensitive than others, but it’s something I like to do for my boys.” Luffy tells Sanji about Coby and Zoro. “I like guys, maybe I was born to love the guys.” he mused.   
‘So he’s sleeping with those two?’ Sanji pictured it in his head and he couldn’t help but feel a twitch in his cock. He tried thinking of the guys touching him, and his cock went limp. Then when his mind replaced the two with him being the one Luffy touched his cock throbbed happily.   
“I am not sure if I want other guys to touch me, but when I think about you doing it, it makes my heart beat faster.” Sanji runs his hands through his hair in frustration. He stops and looks at Luffy. “Could you love me?” Sanji found himself asking. The raven was surprised at the question. “I mean...” Luffy put an arm around him.   
“Well you are really strong, you’re sweet, you’re funny, you’re a great cook, and you are quite handsome.” Luffy blushed. “You also taste amazing!” he licked his lips. “Yes, I could love you Sanji.”  
“Wow,” Sanji felt his heart flutter. “My heart is beating so fast.” he looked at Luffy. “So um, if we were to do this, does that mean you’d top me?”   
“That’s up to you, do you wanna top me?” Sanji found himself shaking his head. When he chased girls he was always putting his all into it, pampering them to the best of his ability. With Luffy he wanted to be the one who was pampered, touched and loved. “Sanji, even if you do want this, we can take things slow.”   
He took Sanji’s hand, a wave of relief washes over the blonde. He laces his fingers with Luffy. He tried not to think about his past before coming to the East Blue, he knew what his father or brothers would say if they saw him with a man. His mother and sister however, she’d be happy, happy he had found somewhere and someone to belong to. “You mean it, this is all really new to me.”   
“Of course, how we met was a little more wild, but we can take it slow. I didn’t mean for this to happen, but I am happy to have met you Sanji.” Luffy’s words stroked something in Sanji. ‘No guy has ever made me feel like this before.’   
“So...you really liked my soup huh?” he says trying to change the topic.  
“It was delicious.” he gives Sanji a big grin, so pure and honest Sanji feels his heart give a little thump. “I’d love it if you’d become a cook on my ship.”   
“Become a marine? I guess I could, but there’s one small problem.” The back door opened and out came Zeff. “Breaks over Sanji, get back to work, who’s this guy?” Zeff asks, turning his gaze to Luffy.  
Sanji pointed his thumb at the old man. “I owe this old geezer my life.”   
-x-Meanwhile-x-  
Trouble was brewing their captive, found the strength to escape. Gin of the Krieg pirates was on the loose.   
To be continued


	10. A Cook's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Slime Marine  
Luffy 8 inches Thick – 6 Powers 6/6  
Zoro 9 Inches – 6 Powers 1/6  
Coby 5 inches – 6 Powers 1/6  
Sanji 7 inches – 6 Powers 0/6  
Nami 6 Powers 0/6  
Johnny 6 powers 0/6  
Yosaku 6 Powers 0/6  
Chapter 10 A Cook’s Past  
Sanji and Luffy were brought to Zeff’s room/office, after getting dressed, the man had an intimidating presence. It reminded Luffy of his Grandpa. “So Sanji, fooling around with a customer. You’ve always been a flirt, but I never expected to catch you with a guy. What do you have to say for yourself Little Eggplant?” Sanji blushed.  
For him this man was his father, this was as bad as your parents walking in and your partner having sex. Sanji was blushing from ear to ear. “Come now Little Eggplant.”  
‘This is so humiliating.’ Luffy could feel Sanji’s unease. “It’s my fault.” He explained what happened on the floor. “You see I ate the mon fruit Slime Slime, I get a little wild around liquids.”  
“Slime huh?” Zeff looked to Sanji who blushed as red as a tomato. “Well, that explains a lot.” Luffy looked between Sanji and Zeff. “You see I practically raised this boy, taught him everything he knows about cooking. We’ve been through a lot him and me, he’s my son.” he unfolds his arms. “So I know a lot about what he likes, and there’s two creatures in this world that he likes, mermaids which didn’t come as a surprise, but the one that did shock me was…slimes.”  
Luffy’s eyes widened in shock. ‘Fuck me!’ Sanji thinks. He had gotten a magazine about mermaids, one time and it came with a free insert about another mon slimes. It started as just a curiosity read he didn’t expect to get so excited about it. Sanji had done plenty of research into devil fruits, so he knew it’d be possible to to meet someone with the slime power, he just hadn’t expected it to be a guy, or how little being a guy would matter to him.  
Just having Luffy next to him made him feel so supported. Luffy took hold of his hand, and gave it a squeeze, and Sanji felt the pressure lift off his shoulders. Zeff noticed this. “So, slime boy, what is your intention with my son.” he asks.  
Without missing a beat Luffy smiles. “I’d like Sanji to be apart of my family, to join the marines and be the cook on my ship.”  
“Marines?” He looked between the two.  
“Luffy…Zeff is a former pirate.” Luffy looked to Zeff who smirked. “So?” that surprised both blondes. Their talk ended as a commotion was heard in the dining hall. “What’s going on!?”  
The whole ship rocked…  
Gin had raided the armory on the ship, and was packing some serious heat. “How did he get out?” Fullbody was clutching his head, where Sanji had kicked him. Gin had recovered his own weapons, along with stolen some of the marine’s.  
“Bring me food!” he shouts. Zoro and Coby couldn’t act, even if they used Shave. He had guns and a lot of hostages.  
Luffy showed up with Sanji and Zeff. The two blondes could see the look of hunger on his face. The man was half dead with hunger, he was sweating short of breath, it showed just how strong he was to be standing in this state. The marines had severely underestimated him.  
The other cooks weren’t serving him, nor were they scared of him. The cook known as Patty didn’t even flinch when Gin pointed a gun at him. “Do you have any money sir?”  
“How about I pay in bullets? Now bring me some food!” he started coughing. To which Patty hammered him with his fists. “Here at the Baratie the customer is king, but only those who pay are customers.” he gave a curtsy, and the guests applauded. “You don’t need to worry, we are the toughest chefs on the sea.”  
Gin was coughing, his stomach rumbling. ‘Food, please I just need food!’ A plate of food was set in front of him. ‘It smells so good!’ he opened his eyes to see the blonde chef with a curly brow. “Eat up.”  
“Take it away, I won’t accept charity.” Gin says, trying to act tough. His stomach growled, and he gulped.  
“If you wanna die for your prise I won’t stop you, but if you eat and survive, won’t that give you the oppurtunity to fight for pride worth having, now and in the future?” Luffy smiled and Gin dug in.  
“Sanji not again, you can’t just feed the strays.” Patty was pissed.  
“You can talk to me like that when your either a better cook than me, or stronger than me.” Sanji says, and Gin stops eating for a moment.  
“I’m sorry, I thought it was over.” he wipes away his tears.  
“Owner Zeff, Sanji is at it again!” Fullbody looked to Zeff. ‘I know that face…’ he smirked. ‘Now I know how to get some payback on these bastards.’  
“He’s a man knows the pain of being hungry at sea. Leave him be.” he says. “But owner Zeff!”  
“It’ll come out of his pay.” he says with a sigh. In truth he’d have done the same thing.  
Gin cries tears of joy, the food is so good. His body felt refreshed with each bite. “This food is delicious I’ve never eaten food this good before.”  
“Hold it!” Fullbody steps up. “That man is a vicious pirate, Gin the Man-Demon under Don Krieg. For serving him, I’m arresting you for aiding a pirate.”  
The other cooks gasped. Sanji didn’t flinch. “This is a sea restaurant, we serve anyone that comes through that door. The marines know this.” Fullbody glares. There were neutral zones, some businesses and islands thrived so long as the pirates didn’t cause trouble. “This place is the owner’s treasure, and all the chefs follow him out of respect, and their all all as tough and hot headed as he is. We handle our business ourselves.” It was true pirates came and went through this place, it was so common some people showed up just to see fights between the pirates and the chefs.  
Luffy knew about the neutral areas, so one such as Fullbody would know. He did know, he just didn’t think Sanji would know. “Fullbody, stop embarrassing yourself.” Luffy steps out.  
“Are you trying to stop me Mr. Investigator? Or did you forget this man also assaulted a marine officer.” He glared at Luffy, trying to keep up appearances.  
“You started it Fullbody, I will not allow you to use your status as a marine to bully people.” The male flinched. “What’s more Gin got out on your watch and care. As for Sanji, he’s joining the marines under me so back off!”  
This came as quite the shock. Zoro, Nami, and Coby were surprised. “Hey I told you I can’t leave this ship. I owe my life to the old man.” That made more sense.  
“Go ahead and take him, If you want the little eggplant you can have him.” Zeff says.  
Gin finished his food. “That was so good.”  
“You liked it, I’m glad.” Sanji smiled.  
“I’ve had enough of this, you cooks are all crazy!” Fullbody snapped. “That guy is our prisoner and I’ll be taking him in, if any of you try to stop me I’ll place you under arrest. What’s more Owner Zeff, was it?” He glared at Zeff. “Or should I call you Red-Leg!”  
“That’s in the past, I’m not a pirate anymore.”  
“But your bounty was never closed. Red-Leg Zeff, I’m placing you under arrest.” This earned a kick from Sanji.  
“You lay a hand on Zeff, and I’ll kick your ass!” The other chefs didn’t stop him feeling the same way.  
“You asked for it.” he blew a whistle. Marines came aboard carrying guns. Gin used this distraction to escape out the back. “In truth I thought you were dead, I heard your ship was taken out in a storm.” he wiped some of the blood of his face. “It matters not, you’re coming with me.”  
“Over our dead bodies!” Sanji says, and the cooks rallied behind him. “No one is taking owner Zeff.”  
“You dare defy the marines, I’ve had enough arrest them all.”  
“Owner Zeff saved my life, I’ll gladly give up mine to protect him!” Sanji says.  
“Slime Wall!” Luffy conjured a wall of slime and divided the two groups. “That’s enough!”  
“You might be an investigator, but you can’t stop me from taking that pirate’s head!”  
“Stand down!” Luffy glared, he was in no mood for Fullbody’s crap. “You can’t-” he didn’t get to finish his sentence as Luffy slapped slime over his mouth. “Zoro, Coby, You are in charge. I need to speak with Owner Zeff.”  
They saluted. “Right!”  
“No one is to move or start any trouble till I finish my investigation.” Luffy walks towards Zeff who smirks. ‘Kid’s got spunk.’  
“Let’s talk.”  
-x-  
Luffy asks about Zeff’s pirate life. He goes over his history, he had spent a year on the grand line before leaving that sea, and they eventually got to the time he met Sanji. The boy had tried to fight him, and he had the same dream Zeff had. “The All Blue?” Zeff nods.  
“A sea where all the fish in the world can be found, it’s a cook’s dream to find this sea, though many don’t believe it exists. It was nice to meet someone who shared the same dream as I.” he says with a smile. “A storm hit both our ships, and the little brat went overboard. I dove in and tried to save him. We wound up on a deserted island, with no food or water, and the shape of the island made it impossible to fish.” He had given Sanji all the food he had, two bags, one contained food the other treasure.  
They were there for 85 days. Sanji had used up the food and thought Zeff had more, since his bag never dropped in size. He learned that Zeff had given Sanji all the food he had, and in order to survive he…. “You’re leg…you ate it to survive.” Luffy was shocked.  
“It was just a leg.” They had been saved shortly after, Zeff used the treasure to buy the restaurant, and he spent the next several years training Sanji, and those that showed up on his door step. Some were outcasts others were former pirates. They had no place else to go, and no skills. Luffy was in tears at the story, he couldn’t help it.  
“I’ve heard enough, thank you for your time.” Luffy had a call to make. After giving his report he received what he was hoping for.  
-x-  
Fullbody may have had his mouth sealed, but he was clearly pissed giving off a string of muffled curses. “I don’t know why he’s getting involved with any of this?” Nami says.  
“You don’t know a thing about Luffy, he actually cares about people other than himself.” Zoro snaps at her.  
“You don’t know a thing about me?!” she hissed.  
“You’re right, and that’s why I don’t trust you.” he says, glaring back at her. Johnny and Yosaku get between them. “Hey hey hey, calm down.”  
The slime raven comes out with Zeff following. “After years of leaving the life of a pirate behind him, and becoming a respected business owner, and talented chef, Zeff has been pardoned. His bounty has been sealed.” Luffy pulled the slime back. “Furthermore any pirate employed under Zeff’s care, will be pardoned after working 10 years. Until that time so long as they are under his care they cannot be arrested.” Luffy revealed the official order sent via HQ.  
“You…you can’t do this…you are just some stupid investigator.”  
“As for you Lieutenant Fullbody, I have sent my report to HQ, and upon receiving the results the decision was agreed upon. Your rank will be dropped to Lieutenant Junior Grade.”  
“What?!” he balled his hands into fists. “Damn you!” He went to punch Luffy. He didn’t even flinch, he used Iron Body and took the hit.  
“You are lucky this is all that happens; abuse of power, abuse of marine authority, causing a stain on the marines with your behavior and attitude, picking fights with civilians, your funds will be siphoned and pay for the damages. After that, you’ll be receiving a pay cut.”  
“No…” He slumps down. Luffy gives Zeff the document.  
“Here in case any other fools like him, try to mess with you.”  
“Thanks kid, not sure many marines would go to bat for an old pirate like me.” he ruffled the boy’s hair. “Oi Sanji, don’t screw it up with this one.”  
“Shut it! Shitty geezer!” The other chefs laughed, seeing Luffy’s powers they could guess what he was.  
The nice peaceful moment was not to last. A marine scout came bursting in. “Sir, we got trouble!” another jab at Fullbody as he was talking to Luffy. “What is it?”  
“It’s…it’s…it’s the Krieg Pirates!” the civilians in the restaurant screamed and fled for their lives. Everyone knew of Krieg he was a one man arsenal, if that wasn’t bad enough he was known for having a fleet of ships under his command.  
“Okay, you men, make sure the civilians get away safely.” Luffy orders.  
“Yes sir!” they salute and go to do their jobs. Fullbody returns to his ship.  
Luffy gets on his marine jacket and goes to head off. “Wait a minute Luffy, you can’t go face them alone.”  
“Hey eyebrow, Luffy’s a lot stronger than he looks he’ll be fine.” Zoro buts in.  
“Can it moss head, I wasn’t asking you.” The two glared at each other.  
“Sanji, this is Zoro, my swordsman, and Zoro this is Sanji my cook.” he introduces.  
“Luffy, even if you are a power holder, you can’t go up against a fleet.”  
“Umm, I don’t think it’s a fleet.” Coby shouts. They come over, there was only one ship and it looked under heavy damage. “What on earth happened to it?”  
To be continued  
Tier 1 Update  
Chap 11 Protecting One’s Treasure!


	11. Protecting One's Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Slime Marine

Luffy doesn't meet Shanks and ends up becoming a marine. Luffy eats a monster fruit, becoming a Slime Slime human. Monster fruits have traits of both zoans and paramecia except only have 2 forms the human form and monster form. Luffy does make a crew for himself, hunting down pirates and working for his own unique sense of justice. Tier 1 Special

Characters

Luffy Inspector 8 inches/Thick 6 Powers: 6/6

Zoro Swordsman 9 Inches 6 Powers 1/6

Coby Cabin Boy 5 inches 6 Powers 1/6

Sanji Cook 7 inches 6 Powers 0/6

Nami 6 Powers 0/6

Johnny 6 powers 0/6

Yosaku 6 Powers 0/6

 

Chapter 11 Protecting One’s Treasure!

A large ship drew closer and closer to the Baratie, a threatening size, if not for looking like a ghost ship. The sails were wrecked, it looked like it was hit by a hurricane. The cooks of the Baratie couldn’t believe it. This was Don Krieg’s ship? If it was, where was the rest of his fleet?

The civilians were evacuated. “You lot should leave to.” Luffy says.

“We can’t this place, it is our home, it’s our treasure, and we’ll be the ones to defend it!” Sanji says, and the other cooks cheer.

“We are the toughest cooks on the sea, we fight pirates for entertainment.” It was true, guests even showed up for it, dinner and a show. The wrecked ship got close enough, but this was just a distraction. Gin had returned to the ship, and retrieved his injured and on death’s door captain.

“Please, help us!” Gin says. Krieg was leaning against his first mate, to weak with hunger to stand for himself. His stomach was speaking louder than his words, he raised a shaky hand. “Food, please...”

Don Krieg was sweating, he was pale, with a touch of purple. It was clear he was starving, his stomach roared demanding food.

“Please help! He hasn’t eaten anything in days! He really will starve!” Sanji doesn’t hesitate and heads upstairs. Gin looks around, but no one moves.

Patty laughs. “This is a riot, to see the famous Arch Rogue Don Krieg like this!”

“We have money this time. We’re customers!” Gin says.

“Don’t be ridiculous, oi!” he shouts at Luffy who looks up at him. “Hm?”

“You are marines right, catch this guy and lock him up, if he wants food so bad he can have food in prison.” Luffy looks between them but doesn’t move.

“What should we do Luffy? Don Krieg is a really dangerous pirate.” Coby explains. “It started in a prison, he pretended to be a marine soldier, and took over a navy ship by killing the senior officer.”

“He’s at his weakest now, this is a once in a life time opportunity.” Gin grits his teeth.

“Th cook is right Luffy, he’s got a bounty on his head, there’s no telling what he’ll do after he’s eaten.” Nami says.

“Once he’s back to normal I’m sure he’ll attack the restaurant straight away.” one of the cooks says. “Even giving him a glass of water is too dangerous.”

“I won’t do anything...” Don Krieg says weakly. He bows his head and pleads. “Once I eat, I promise I’ll leave quietly.” Gin begged him to stop, believing his words were honorable and true.

The cooks weren’t buying it, they knew all about Don Krieg. Sanji returns and kicks Patty out of his way, he had food and water with him. “Sanji!” He gives them food.

“Luffy stop him!” Nami shouts. “Don’t you know who this is?”

“I know, Foul Play Krieg, name given for his actions and cruelty, known for flying the white flag of surrender and even posing as marines to get the drop on his enemies.” Luffy says. “I know a lot about the pirates in my home sea.”

“Knowing this, you’ll still let him eat?” Nami says shocked.

Johnny and Yosaku look to Zoro. “I trust in Luffy, what he says goes.” he says. Don Krieg starts stuffing his face with Gin’s thanks. The cooks were in uproar talking about Krieg’s various crimes.

Krieg slammed his drink down, silencing them. “I’d like to give my thanks.” he says and hits Sanji with a lariat. The blonde went flying, but Luffy was on it, he turned to slime and caught him. Gin was shocked at this, not about the slime but that Krieg attacked Sanji.

The blonde blushed being in Luffy’s arms. He had hearts in his eyes as Luffy cradled him.

“Don Krieg, this isn’t what you promised! Sanji-san saved our lives!” Krieg grabbed him by the shoulder, nearly breaking it in his hold.

“Yes, I feel alive again.” he says as Gin cries out in pain. He’s dropped as Krieg glares at the cooks. Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku looked ready to fight. “This is a good restaurant, I’ll take this ship!”

“So that’s what he wants...”

“Sanji try not to move.” Luffy reforms and stands between them.

“My ship became a wreck, so I want a new one.” he smirks. “This one will do nicely, with this ship I’ll relaunch my fleet.” It was a sinister plan, __

_“Huh?” it was like his inner thoughts were being broadcast._

_One of Luffy’s slimes appeared from the top of his head. He projected Krieg’s thoughts. “What the hell?” he takes the little ball of slime and smashed it to the floor, not that it did anything it reformed and slithered back to Luffy._

_“Slime Antennae, my slimes can project the thoughts of others, it’s good for interrogating pirates.” The little slime was absorbed back into Luffy._

_“So you have devil fruit powers, so what, I’ve killed your kind before.” he snaps. Typical Krieg, so arrogant in the face of anothers power. He glares at them. “You cooks can either serve me, or get the fuck off this ship, because it’s mine now!”_

_Gin asked him to stop but was ignored. “There’s at least 100 of my underlings aboard that ship. They’re weak with hunger and injuries. I want you to prepare 100 meals and water for them.”_

_“You must be crazy, why would we feed pirates who are gonna turn around and attack our ship!” the other cooks agreed._

_“Don’t get the wrong idea, I’m not placing an order, I’m giving one. No mater who you are...don’t you dare defy me!” He shouts, shocking the other cooks. “You must be acting cocky thinking the marines are gonna protect you.”_

_Gin apologized, as the other cooks cursed his foolishness. Sanji in turn gets up. “I’ll do it.” he says but the other cooks refused, pointing their weapons at him. “Don’t move Sanji!”_

_“Go ahead Sanji.” The cooks looked to Luffy. “You aren’t the kind of man who can walk away from those who are hungry.” he smiles. “That’s why I like you so much!” he says and Sanji’s heart flutters. “Let him go, if they cause trouble, I’ll handle it.” He says._

_“You’ll handle it huh?” Krieg says, removing his glove to reveal a diamond encrusted gauntlet. Without warning he punches Luffy blowing his head clean off. “Don’t talk tough you brat.”_

_“Luffy!” Sanji shouted. Luffy’s body doesn’t fall though, instead his head simply reforms. “I’m okay, because I’m a slime!” he says with a grin._

_“Devil Fruit powers huh? You’re just some kind of freaky monster!” he shouted throwing insults like a child who wasn’t getting his way._

_Patty had enough of this and brought out a strange looking lobster canon. “I got your food right here! Meat Ball of Doom!” he fired and it hit Krieg, Luffy dodging easily with Shave. Boom!_

_The blast shook the restaurant but it didn’t leave a scratch on Krieg, it did reveal however the man was fitted with some kind of armor. Krieg smirked. “I’ll teach you!” Mantels flipped open on his armor, revealing guns, ten in total, and he pulls out two dual pistols. A barrage of gun fire was heard as he let loose an assault of fourteen rounds a second._

_Luffy however was faster. “Slime Wall!” A wall of slime rose up between Luffy and Krieg, blocking the barrage of gunfire. ‘But how he’s made of slime my bullets should pass right through!’ he thinks. Luffy simply smirks._

_To everyone’s surprise it was Zeff who brought the food. Krieg froze in terror. “Z-Zeff...” he stutters._

_Zeff gave him the food. “Owner Zeff, what are you thinking, they gonna attack us?!”_

_“If they are fed and recover they will over take the ship!” he shouts._

_“If they have the will to fight, that is...” he says. “Right, defeated warrior of the Grand Line?” This shocked many of the cooks._

_“No way, does that mean a fleet of 50 ships couldn’t handle those waters?” Gin was clearly freaking out. ‘What hell did they witness?’ Sanji thinks._

_“So you were alive, Red Foot Zeff, an incomparable pirate both cook and captain of his ship.”_

_“What’s it matter to you if I’m alive, I’m no longer a pirate, just a cook now.” Krieg laughed._

_“Pretty words, but isn’t it that you only can live as a chef now?” he pointed to his leg, which was peg leg now. “A master of kicks who’s lost his leg can’t possibly be a pirate any longer. To you, losing one of your legs must mean you are unable to fight.” He had heard the rumor, that he had an accident at sea, but Sanji knew the truth._

_“One leg or two doesn’t matter, so long as I have these hands I can cook.” he says. “Say what you really want.”_

_“Red Foot Zeff, you are a man who went to the Grand Line and returned unhurt, what I want? I want your logbook!” Zeff twitched at that. In truth he already handed it over to Luffy, when they had gone over his past, the boy had given it back to him. ‘You should have it, it holds the pride of your crewmen you traveled with.’_

_“I have it, but I won’t hand it over to you.” Zeff states. “It’s too precious to give to you.”_

_“You stupid old man, fine then, I’ll take it by force.” he shouts. “It’s true I fell from the Grand Line. Even if that’s the case, I’m still the strongest man!”_

_‘This guy is so full of himself.’ was the shared thought between the marines._

_“It’s merely a dark sea route. To sail across it I had enough power...forces...ambition!” he says. “What I only lacked was information.” he went on a tirade about becoming great again, but in truth he just sounded insane._

_“You’ll die,” Luffy says. “The Grand Line, The New World, the One Piece, such places are not for you.” Don Krieg was about to snap, but Gin reminded him that the crew needed food quick. Krieg took the food and left._

_“I’m sorry about this, he promised he wouldn’t touch the restaurant.”_

_“Gin, it’s fine, just don’t get mad when I have to beat up your fellow crew mates.” Sanji says and takes a drag on his cigarette._

_“See he’s really cool!” Luffy says, Sanji swoons. The cooks mentally prepared themselves for battle. “We have to protect this ship.”_

_“Luffy, you don’t have to do this, this is our problem.” Sanji tells him and Luffy just laughs._

_“It’s our job as marines to protect the citizens of the sea. Besides I like you, if this place is special to you then I wanna protect it to.”_

_“You!” Gin stands up and glares at Luffy. “You said we would die if we go back how did you know?”_

_“Well I get shipped around from base to base while training, I’ve seen my share of pirates and marines alike head to the grand line and beyond. I know the dangers, and the risks that’s why I asked to be assigned here as an inspector. I wanted to find my own crew, men who I can trust, and teach them what I know so they can face the dangers ahead. When the time is right we’ll be sailing to the Grand Line to.”_

_“So cool!” Johnny and Yosaku cheered._

_“You don’t get it!” Gin shouts. “There are pirates far greater than anyone can imagine in those waters. On the seventh day in the Grand Line, we ran into a monster...our fleet...all 50 ships were taken down by one man!”_

_“What was his name!?” Zoro asked._

_“Dracule Mihawk!” he shouts._

_-x-_

_Krieg returned to his ship but he remembered it well. This one man this terror, as soon as he appeared he destroyed ship after ship, if not for a sudden storm they would have been sunk themselves. Krieg had it in his head he was chosen to survive, chosen to rebuild his armada. ‘With a new ship and that logbook I’ll have the means to return to that sea and rule it!’_

_-x-_

_Zoro was stunned. ‘Dracule Mihawk!’ he gripped his sword tight. “Luffy, Dracule Mihawk is the man I seek to face.”_

_“Oh?” he wasn’t that surprised._

_“You are crazy!” Gin shouts._

_“I seek to be the world’s greatest swordsman, that title is held by the man they call Mihawk.”_

_“Dracule Mihawk is a member of the Seven Warlords, a pirate but answers the call of the marines. I’ve seen him only once.” Luffy explained._

_“You’ve seen him?!” Luffy nods._

_“I was at a base with my Grandfather, it seemed a call of the warlords was issued and a few of them came to the base. They were all quite strong, so I swore I would get even stronger!”_

_“Luffy, if I fought him now, do you think I could win?” Zoro asked seriously._

_“No,” he says, shocking Johnny and Yosaku. They tried to scold Luffy for saying such things but the slime human faced Zoro. “However, if you keep training and become a 6 powers master, then...” he grins._

_“Thanks Captain,” he says._

_“Zoro is strong, you are the only one I want to be my swordsman.” Zoro blushes._

_“I won’t let you down.” he says._

_Sanji sighed. “It’s crazy if you ask me, going up against a monster like that you’ll be throwing your life away.”_

_“It doesn’t matter, I’ve already sworn my life on my dream!”_

_“What a fool.” Sanji says._

_“Well nobody asked you!” Zoro snapped glaring at the blonde. “Aren’t you willing to die for your dream?”_

_“Don’t get me wrong I’m all for fighting to the end and dying with honor, I have a man’s pride after all. Still, chasing such a big fish when you are from a small pond, that’s why I call you a fool.” Zoro and Sanji at each other._

_“You looking for a fight?” he asked, drawing one of his swords._

_“Zoro, now is not the time for this!” Coby shouts._

_“Let’s focus on the task at hand, we can focus on the future after we deal with this crisis. Krieg and his men will attack, but we have an advantage they want this ship, so they will do their best not to attack it.” Luffy and Coby began planning for battle while Johnny and Yosaku went to Zoro._

_“Zoro-bro, how can you take talk from that guy?” Johnny asked._

_“What’s so special about him?” Yosaku added._

_“Guys, Luffy is strong, stronger than me. Yet instead of mocking me, he offered his hand and opened a path I never knew was there.” he used Shave and the two gasped. “I will get stronger. This is just the first power I’ve learned, and Luffy has a lot more to teach. If I want to call myself a swordsman I’ll take the training I’ve given and sharpen my body into a fine blade!”_

_-x-_

_Krieg’s men stuffed their faces, and regained their strength. Krieg rallied them despite them not wanting to return to the Grand Line ever. He shot the person who spoke up against it and the crew fell in line._

_Little did they know a little birdie followed them from the Grand Line._

_To be continued_

_Chapter 12 Foul Play Krieg: Luffy’s Weakness?_


	12. Luffy's Weakness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Luffy Inspector 8 inches/Thick 6 Powers: 6/6   
Zoro Swordsman 9 Inches 6 Powers 1/6  
Coby Cabin Boy 5 inches 6 Powers 1/6  
Sanji Cook 7 inches 6 Powers 0/6  
Nami 6 Powers 0/6  
Johnny 6 powers 0/6  
Yosaku 6 Powers 0/6  
Chapter 12 Foul Play Krieg: Luffy’s Weakness?  
It didn’t take long for the Krieg pirates to recover, the food was that delicious. They weren’t however exactly thrilled about Krieg’s plan to return to the Grand Line, but didn’t dare speak up. They felt the terror of the Grand Line, while Devil Fruits were close to rumors in the East Blue they were common place in the Grand Line. ‘That man must have had devil fruit powers, that’s the only explanation of how he beat us!’ he thinks. “Men, once we get the ship and the log book, we will conquer the Grand Line!”   
Krieg had promised them death when he returned and he was gonna see to it. “No Marine is gonna stop me, men bring me that ship!” he ordered.   
Nami had no intention of fighting the Krieg pirates, she was distracted by a wanted poster. Gin was trying to talk them out of all this. “You don’t understand Don Krieg, he is the strongest! He will kill you all, just run!”  
“No, he won’t.” Luffy approached Gin. “Gin, you are strong, and you are very loyal. I won’t ask you to fight, but I want you to sit back and watch.” Luffy grins. “He may have all those weapons, but I’ve got something he doesn’t.”   
“What? Devil fruit power, training?” The boy’s grin grew.   
“Something to protect. I like you Gin, I don’t wanna see you die either.” he says and leaves the restaurant. Krieg and his men were preparing for battle, the Baratie’s fins were up providing plat forms to walk on.   
“Slime Boy!” Krieg shouted. “As a marine I know you have a duty to protect people and stop pirates. I wonder, can you really protect anyone with your kind of power?” he smirked. His men had loaded the canons, they were aimed at Fullbody’s ship, and the ship of the customers who had fled.   
“He wouldn’t!” Sanji gasped. “That bastard!” Zoro curses. “He would!” Coby cries.   
“Protect them!” Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang His cannons rang out, and cannon balls flew towards the evacuating ships.   
“Moon Walk!” To the shock of Sanji, the cooks, Johnny and Yosaku, and Gin Luffy took off into the air, jumping as he got in range. “And Tempest Kick, Tempest Storm!” Being made of slime Luffy could freely manipulate his body, so he spun like a top letting out a barrage of tempest kicks which cut through the cannon balls making them explode safely in the air.   
“How did you do that, you are just a slime?!” Krieg shouted. Luffy continued to moon walk, hopping in the air.   
“Slime Pistol!” a barrage of slime bullets hits the cannons, and smashed them. “I’ve trained my body, I’m not a weak little slime! You are dealing with a 6 Powers Master!”  
“Six powers?” Krieg glared. He pulls out his shoulder plate. “Needle Machine Gun!” he launches a barrage of thick needles.   
“Paper Art!” Luffy’s body shifts and dances, avoiding the barrage of needles. The more he dodged the angrier Krieg got. The cooks cheered Luffy on, but reminded Krieg of the presence.  
“What nonsense, you are just a monster, and I know your weakness!” he turned his weapon on them, he wasn’t worried about damaging the ship, because he knew. “You can dodge me but can they!?” He opens fire on the cooks.   
Luffy glares, dashing forward. “You coward!” Luffy stands in front of them. “Slime Festival!” he releases a barrage of slimes, they harden with Iron Body and take the hit protecting the cooks.   
“Luffy!” Coby shouts.  
“You bastard fight fair!” Johnny shouts.   
“This is bad, Luffy-bro is focusing on protecting us, he can’t fight back.”  
“Luffy...” Sanji couldn’t believe it.   
“Hahaha, this is your weakness fool,” his barrage of Needle’s breaks through Luffy’s Slime Festival and some slam into Luffy’s body. “Hahahaha!” Luffy had to harden his body to keep the needles from passing through him and hitting everyone behind him. Because he hardened his body, he felt the hits, making him cry out.   
Zoro glares at Krieg. “Shave!” Zoro vanished and in a blurr of sword play he cut through the needles stopping the assault. “Luffy,” Zoro rushed over to him. “Are you alright?”   
Luffy sits up. “I’m fine.” he pulls the needles out of his body. “Hurt though, but an attack like that won’t kill me.”   
“YOU WILL DIE I’LL SEND YOU ALL TO A WATERY GRAVE!” he shouts. “Men shoot them dead!” his men cheered and whipped out their guns. A barrage of bullets rained down upon the Baratie.   
“Slime Wall!” The wall blocked the hail of bullets but that was what Krieg was waiting for.   
“Shuriken Bomb!” The bomb hits the wall, exploding and sending shuriken in all directions. Luffy does his best, but he has to defend against shuriken and bullets. Some took damage but no casualties. Zoro helps defend against the Shuriken, blocking them with his swords.   
“Shave!” Coby zips around and attacks Krieg’s men, hitting them hard and knocking their weapons into the sea. Krieg goes to attack Coby with his diamond studded gauntlet. “You little brat!” he snaps.   
“Krieg!” Luffy charged at the armored man. The man smirks. ‘Here he comes!’   
“Die Marine!” he revealed another weapon a flamethrower. The flames hit Luffy point blank range. “How many weapons does Krieg have!” Sanji’s hands balled into fists. Luffy used Iron Body to protect himself from the flames but his clothes didn’t survive. The naked marine got through the flames and punched Krieg hard in the face. “Iron Boxing!” Luffy punched Krieg with a solid fist. Sanji blushed seeing Luffy’s naked body, his hard 7 incher swelling with delight. ‘Fuck, not now!’ His dick pushed against the fabric, only fueling his pleasure as his length rubbed against his confines.   
Zoro and Coby both blushed, they’ve seen Luffy’s naked body before, but it’s an image they don’t think they’d ever get tired of seeing it.  
Johnny and Yosaku blushed, getting a nosebleed from the sexy sight, their cocks hardened and pushed at the front of their pants. They did their best to cover themselves, but didn’t dare look away.   
Even Gin found himself blushing, eyes roaming Luffy’s naked form, he licked his lips. ‘He’s so hot!’   
Luffy was certainly not shy, as he continued fighting without any clothes on. “So you are a pervert as well as a freak huh?” Krieg hisses getting up.  
“You were the one who burned my clothes off.” Luffy retorts. He takes a fighting stance, showing off his cock, balls, and sexy ass. Zeff steps up to Sanji and pats him on the shoulder. “You got a real man there.” Sanji blushes red. “Shut up old man!” Zeff just smirks.   
“I will crush you! I am Don Krieg!” he pulls out a massive mace and chain, swinging it and launching it at the two. Luffy grabs Coby, and quickly jumps away, his mace slamming into some of his own men. Luffy gets them back to the Baratie.   
“Slime Pistol!” Luffy fires slime bullets from his fingers, they struck Krieg’s armor not leaving a dent.   
“Your pitiful slime powers can’t pierce my armor!” Krieg laughs. “You are one lowly Marine, I am Don Krieg!”   
‘Not sure about that, but I’ll need to get close.’ Luffy thinks, his hands flex and he stretches, making his boys gulp. He springs forward using Moon Walk.   
‘I know your tricks now brat.’ he thinks. “Time to die! Bakudan!” he tosses an array of small spheres at Luffy, as soon as they touched the water…  
Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom  
“Luffy!” the others cried out. A massive tower of water came with the explosions, and Krieg laughed.   
A slime arm came out stretching back and grabbing the Baratie. “He’s okay!” was the cheer, but a blob of slime is what came back to them. Luffy reformed, but he was missing an arm and a leg. The boy was panting. Sanji’s heart clenched. ‘No...he’s gonna die!’   
Zoro and Coby rushed towards him. “That one took me by surprise,” he gave a weak chuckle. He closed his eyes and focused, his core began to glow, surprising Krieg. He regenerated his arm and leg.   
“Don’t scare us like that.” Zoro scolded. Luffy grins. “Sorry.” he says and stands up.   
‘That’s it!’ Krieg thinks. ‘His core, the slime core I destroy that he dies!’ he chuckles darkly. ‘I’ve got your weakness now!’   
Whooosh!  
Krieg’s ship was suddenly cut up, the massive ship cut down in seconds. His men screamed as they were dropped into the sea. “It’s him!” Zoro says, clutching his sword.   
A man in a coffin like boat rolled in. “Don Krieg...It’s him, it’s Mihawk!” Krieg glared.   
“He followed us from the Grand Line?” he curses.   
Mihawk was wielding a massive black blade. “He did all that damage with just one sword?”  
“Stop panicking fools, no man could do that much damage, he must have devil fruit powers.” he says. Luffy rolled his eyes, Krieg really was foolish. Mihawk had no devil fruit power, and there was nothing special about his sword either, he cut the ship down with pure skill.   
“I was gonna cut you down sooner, but I was enjoying the show.” Mihawk says. “Monkey D. Luffy, you have grown up to be a fine young man.” he smirks at the naked boy.   
“You’ve gotten stronger Mihawk, were you bored in the Grand Line?”   
“Perhaps you would consider joining me, I’m sure your presence would relieve my boredom.”  
Before Luffy could give any response, one of Krieg’s men found another gun and aimed it at Mihawk. “Monster!” he fired two shots, but Mihawk deflected the bullets with ease. It happened so fast Krieg’s men couldn’t even see what he did.   
“I will happily deal with this trash for you, if you would accompany me for a date.” Mihawk says.   
“No thanks I got this.” Mihawk laughs.   
“Still as interesting as ever.” he sheaths his sword.   
To be continued...Chap 13 Duel of Swordsmen


	13. Duel of Swordsmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Slime Marine

Characters

Luffy Inspector 8 inches/Thick 6 Powers: 6/6

Zoro Swordsman 9 Inches 6 Powers 1/6

Coby Cabin Boy 5 inches 6 Powers 1/6

Sanji Cook 7 inches 6 Powers 0/6

Nami 6 Powers 0/6

Johnny 6 powers 0/6

Yosaku 6 Powers 0/6

Chap 13 Duel of Swordsman

It had been some time ago when Luffy had met the man known as Mihawk. From his instincts alone he could tell the man had power to spare. Mihawk had good instincts to, and his focus turned to Luffy. The boy wasn’t like other marines, there was something special about him. The swordsman liked to keep an eye on things he liked.

He kept tabs on Luffy, finding the boys antics amusing, before he knew it he had fallen for the young slime-human. His eyes roamed over Luffy’s naked form, smirking in delight. ‘Marine training had served him well.’ his body was absolutely delicious.

Luffy refused his date request mostly because it was an exchange for helping out with the Krieg problem. “You should leave the marines and join me, I can promise you, you’d never be bored.”

Coby got close to Zoro. “Is he hitting on Luffy?”

“As if I needed another excuse to fight him.” Zoro gripped his sword tight. It was weird feeling jealous, he didn’t feel it with Coby so why was he feeling it now. Mihawk was openly eyeing Luffy, and judging from the bulge in his pants he was enjoying it. Not like he didn’t know the feeling, Luffy was sexy and wasn’t flaunting it either. The boy had like 0 clue how hot and adorable he was, even Johnny and Yosaku were popping wood and that didn’t bother him as much as Mihawk.

“No thanks, I don’t want to be a pirate, though I do respect your strength.” Luffy says.

“I’ve never met a man as bold as you, though our meeting today came as a surprise.” Mihawk says, the boy was like a breath of fresh air among all those stuffy marines. “These fools simply crossed my path in the Grand Line, I noticed some escaped and came here.”

Luffy laughed. “Sounds like you.”

Zoro jumped out, standing on some of the wrecked ship Mihawk cut. The Krieg pirates recognized him by his three swords. Zoro could feel his heart pounding, he didn’t think it would be this soon but now was the time. “Your sword play, I’ve never seen a sword move so gently.”

Mihawk turned his attention to Zoro. “Their is no strength in a sword play based only on force.”

“Did you use that sword to slice up this ship as well?”

“That’s right.” Zoro sweats, but can’t shake the grin on his face. This level of sword skill was truly impressive.

“I see...You’re the strongest...” Zoro didn’t back down. “I came out to the sea to meet you.” He put on his bandana.

“What is your goal?”

“To be the strongest!”

Mihawk smirked. “How foolish...” he looked to Luffy. “Do you know this fool?”

“Yeah, he’s my swordsman,” Luffy says with a smile.

Zoro draws his sword. “You’ve got spare time, right? Dracule Mihawk, I challenge you.” Krieg’s men were freaking out, recognizing Zoro’s bandana, and three swords.

“That’s Pirate Hunter Zoro, of the three sword style!”

Krieg raised a brow. “Oh, a pirate hunter, huh?”

“A fight? How pitiful, weak one...” Mihawk left his ship and stood on the make shift fighting stage. “Luffy says you are his swordsman, it would sadden him if I were to kill you.”

“Are you jealous?”

“You might say that, but if you were a competent swordsman you should be able to see the difference in our abilities, even before we cross swords. Why would you rush to your death?” Zoro doesn’t flinch keeping his sword aimed at Mihawk. “Is it your courage or ignorance that causes you to turn your sword on me?”

“It’s my ambition!” he says with a smile. He draws his other two swords. “And also it’s a promise I made to a dear friend!”

“A promise?” Mihawk chuckles, he looks to Luffy. “And what of your promise to Luffy?” Zoro blushes, he looks to Luffy who stood still watching what was about to unfold. The cooks were curious as well, Krieg’s men also were frozen as this intense stand off unfolded. Johnny and Yosaku believed no one could defeat Zoro, Luffy however was not so sure.

“If you are with him you are a marine, as a warlord I can’t fight you without cause, and as a man I would not be able to live with myself if I hurt that boy there.” he says.

“Fight him Mihawk!” Luffy shouts. This surprised everyone.

“Are you sure, he will die. Monkey D. Luffy, you are someone who I hold high regard, you are one of the few men I can say holds sway over my heart. If you wish for me to fight him I shall.”

“As Inspector of the marines, I authorize this duel,” he looks to Zoro. “Zoro as your superior...” he bites his lip. “Don’t die!” he knows how important this is to Zoro, he couldn’t stand in his way, even though he knew he might be sending Zoro to his death.

“Thank you, Captain!” he took a fighting stance.

Mihawk removed the cross necklace around his neck, and revealed it was actually a small sword. “What is the meaning of that?”

“I’m no beast that goes all out against a rabbit.” Zoro glares. “You might have made a name for yourself here, but it is only the East Blue, the weakest of the four seas.” he shrugs. “Unfortunately, I don’t carry anything smaller.”

“That’s enough making fun of me!” he charges forward. “Better not regret it when I kill you!”

‘Be careful Zoro, he’s not making fun of you.’ Luffy thinks.

Zoro tried to use his Oni Giri attack but was stopped dead by Mihawk’s tiny blade. “I can’t move them! What did he do?!” Johnny and Yosaku were shocked. ‘No one has seen through this attack, and he stopped it with a toy like that?!’

His eyes widened. ‘There’s no way, our skills are this far apart!’ he kept trying to attack, but Mihawk fended off all three off his blades.

“Bro, get serious!” Johnny shouts.

Yosaku looks to Luffy. “Oi, can’t Zoro win, he said you’ve been training him and he’s gotten stronger.”

“Zoro has, he’s learned one of the six powers, and he will very well learn the others soon. Zoro’s strength, I’ve felt it but I have also felt Mihawk’s strength before...” he frowned. Right now Zoro was putting his skills as a swordsman against Mihawk and this was just the difference in strength.

Zoro was giving up, he kept fighting, but what he and Johnny and Yosaku couldn’t see was that through this whole battle Mihawk had not left his starting position. “What a ferocity your swordplay has...” he blocked another swing of Zoro’s sword with his small blade.

Krieg’s men were scared, to them Zoro was a monster, but Mihawk was an even greater monster. Mihawk started countering forcing Zoro back, the battle was completely under his control. Roronoa’s slashes were becoming more wild, he was losing focus under Mihawk’s pressure and skill.

‘All my training, and the gap is still so great!’ he thought about Kuina. ‘You’re weak Zoro, nothing ever changes.’ her words hit hard. He charged forward only to have Mihawk side step him, and gave him a swift chop to the back of the neck.

‘It was our goal, to become the world’s greatest swordsman.’ his past flashed before him, all his training, all his duels with Kuina, and when she left...everything up to when he met Luffy. ‘Luffy!’ It was here he realized something. The slime had met Mihawk, and gauged his strength, and yet Luffy supported his dream, he believed in him that he could one day surpass, maybe not today…

He looked, vision blurry, at Mihawk and noticed the man had been in the same area he came to. He chuckled. ‘I haven’t been able to do anything, Luffy you trained me so I could get stronger to reach higher levels.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he looked to Luffy. ‘You gave me this chance to fight him, because it’s what I wanted. You told me not to die, you wanted me to come back to you.’

“What is the burden you bear?” Mihawk asked, drawing Zoro’s attention back to him. “What will you do once you’ve gained power, weak one?”

Johnny and Yosaku looked ready to step in and fight, they were pissed at Mihawk calling Zoro weak, they drew their swords but Luffy pounced on them and held them down. “Oi Luffy!” they gasped blushing as the naked man held them down.

“Stop it! Yosaku! Johnny! Don’t interfere!” Luffy had a firm grip on them. “Be patient, Zoro is not completely helpless right now.” It seemed Luffy was in a similar state. Coby could see it, he wanted to go out and help Zoro too. As a warrior, he would not shame him but entering their duel.

“Luffy...” Coby was equally amazed at the battle unfolding to think that such strong pirates existed. He is a warlord which meant he answered the government’s call but it was hard to believe. ‘You better come back Zoro-kun!’

Zoro caught his breath. “I can’t lose, for his sake I will not fail!” he rushed forward using Tiger Trap. Mihawk was not impressed, and went to stab him. “Shave!” as soon as Mihawk went in for the stab Zoro vanished.

It wasn’t much, as soon as Zoro swooped in to strike Mihawk dodged, Zoro cutting only a part of his jacket. “I see you were hiding your claws.”

Zoro chuckled. “Looks like I got you to move, our skills really are worlds apart.”

“And yet you still not retreat?”

“No, because I’m a stubborn bastard and I have my pride as a swordsman, so I’m gonna fight you Mihawk with everything I got!” Zoro vanished using Shave, and while he was moving too fast for some to see, Luffy and Coby were following his movements, as was Mihawk.

Mihawk was dodging and deflecting Zoro’s attacks, the warlord moved around their make shift fighting stage dodging Zoro’s attacks. “Impressive, Luffy has taught you well, but not well enough.”

He struck and stabbed Zoro, stopping his movements in an instant. Zoro froze, had Mihawk been using a longer blade his heart would have been pierced. He did not retreat, but could not press forward. “Are you just gonna let me stab your heart?”

“I don’t know...I just feel like if I took even one step back, all the pledges and promises in the past will be shattered, and I won’t be able to come back to where I am now...” blood was running down his chin and chest.

“You will die if you continue?”

“I know, but I can’t retreat. I wanted this duel, so as a man I can’t run away.”

‘What a strong heart!’ Mihawk was actually impressed. He removed his knife and sheathed it. “State your name.”

Zoro took one last fighting stance. “Roronoa Zoro!”

“I’ll remember it, I haven’t seen any swordsman like you in awhile, strong one.” he draws his black sword. “I’ll sink you using the world’s strongest black sword.”

Luffy’s heart sank. He watched the fight, analyzing it, and he couldn’t help but see where mastering the other powers would have helped Zoro. His swordsman had so much potential, he hoped that Mihawk would see it to.

The green haired man, had seen past the wall of power he believed existed, and knew that if he could survive this he would return to Luffy and grow stronger. “I appreciate it!”

This would be the last hit, everyone was on edge. Yosaku was praying, Johnny was losing it. Even Luffy was scared, Mihawk was serious!

“Three Sword Style...Three Thousand Worlds!” he charged at Mihawk using shave, and Mihawk rushed at him. They clashed and…

Zoro crumbled to the ground, two of his swords breaking. He sheathed his final and most treasured sword. “I lost...I never imagined that I’d lose...” he stood and faced Mihawk. ‘So this is the strength of the world’s strongest swordsman!’

“What are you doing?”

Zoro smiled. “Scars on the back are a swordsman’s shame...”

“Well said,” Mihawk returned the smile and gave him one final slash. Zoro braced himself for the impact, and fell back into the sea. Blood gushed from his wound as he fell backward, his sword falling from his grasp. “Zoro!!” Luffy screamed.

“Don’t live so hastily young man!”

Sanji didn’t get it, why would he do it, chase such an ambition if it meant his death. Johnny and Yosaku dove into the water to retrieve Zoro. Luffy however faced off with Mihawk. “You are angry with me?”

“Yes, you didn’t have to do that, the victory was yours, you didn’t have to kill him!”

“Of all the times I’ve dreamed of having you naked before me, they were not as my enemy.” he pointed his blade at Luffy.

“I would not interfere in his duel, but you don’t know me at all if you think I can stand by and watch that and not get angry!” Luffy transformed into his slime hybrid form. He launched an attack at Mihawk.

“I do know, I know you very well,” his blade pierced Luffy’s body, very close to his core. “I learned how to hurt you, so I wouldn’t, you trusted me with your secret, your true weakness.” he whispered, the black blade drifted dangerously close to his core.

Luffy froze, but not for long. Suddenly Mihawk felt something tighten around his blade. “To know one’s weakness means to seek improvements to yourself!” His slime spread and locked the blade in place and even bound Mihawk’s hands.

In an instant he struck Mihawk and brought him down pinning him to the ship below. Mihawk was taken by surprise sure, but having a naked Luffy on top of him made it more welcoming.

“Save your anger, he is fine.” Mihawk says.

It was true Johnny and Yosaku resurfaced, and Zoro was alive, heavily injured but alive. “You have trained him quite well, when he prepared himself to take my blow, his desire to survive awakened his next power.” Luffy smiled.

Zoro coughed, he had tapped into Iron Body to survive from a killing blow. Luffy looked down at Mihawk and smile, returning to human form. “Thank you,” he hugged the swordsman.

Mihawk blushed, feeling a shiver race through him. Zoro was brought over and Luffy raced to aid him. He needed medical treatment fast, Luffy wasn’t a doctor but he was able to do something. He used his slime to make a makeshift bandage, to help stop the bleeding. “Luffy...I’m sorry...”

“Don’t speak, you did great.”

“I came back alive...” he coughed and gave a weak smile.

“That you did,” Luffy couldn’t help but cry. He was touching Zoro so tenderly, it made Mihawk and Sanji both jealous.

“Luffy...I’m sorry I lost...but I’ll get stronger...I won’t lose again!” he swore, tears spilling down his cheeks.

To be continued...Chap 14 The End of the Krieg Pirates!

Tier 1


End file.
